Endless love
by Spobyforever1907
Summary: My first fan-fiction. Its going to be multi-chaptered, I'm not sure how long. Please please please review Thanks. Spoby love also with some Jaria, Haleb and Paily
1. Chapter 1

The Gift of Love

Spencer Hastings sat on her terrace looking out into the garden her hair flowing in the wind. Her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh sat next to her wondering how on earth he deserved the beautiful woman beside him.

They had been together for 3 years now and had had their ups and downs, but they both knew that their love would last forever.

Interrupting Toby from his thoughts Spencer started talking, _'So how was work today?'_ _Strange…._ Toby thought, _she never asked that, she thought it made them sound like an old married couple. _Even though he found it strange he answered '_Good babe how about you?' 'Perfect'_ she mumbled chewing her nails, something she only did when she was nervous. Toby smiled lovingly at her _'Baby, whats wrong?'_ he asked.

Despite herself she had to laugh, he always knew when something was wrong _'Nothing, don't worry about it' 'Sweetheart! How long have I dated you now? Three years was it? I know everything about you. I know you bite your nails when you're nervous, you twist your hair around your finger when you're happy and you have the need be perfect at everything you do. So don't try telling me there is nothing wrong… Baby?' _During this speech her eyes had filled with tears, '_I-I j-just don't want you to be angry with me…' _she stuttered. _'Spencer? Don't you trust me' 'Of course' _she replied automaticlly. '_Then tell me whats wrong, I love you. We've been through so much already….' _He broke off midsentence but she knew what he meant, A, her best friend dying. _'And I promise you I will love you no matter what.' _He continued. _'Toby, baby I love you too. Its just so hard, we're so young and not ready for this….. Toby I-I'm pregnant.' _He gasped, he didn't understand how, they had always used protection, they had been so careful. Seeing his shocked face she started weeping, '_I'm so sorry, if you to leave me I understand, I'm…'_ she was interrupted by Toby crashing his lips into hers. She moaned as his tounge entered her mouth. _'Spencer you're right, we're not ready and we're still young, but first of all it takes two to make a baby and secondly this baby is just a symbol of how much we love each other, and I can't wait to be a daddy._' Spencer smiled tearfully, how could someone be so perfect? '_Toby Cavanaugh I love you so much. You're going to be the best daddy in the world.' 'Spencer Hastings I love you more than there are stars in the sky. You are beautiful and are going to be the perfect mother.' _He replied with a huge smile, as they kissed once more


	2. Chapter 2

Telling the friends

'_Are you sure your feeling alright?' _Toby asked his girlfriend cautiously after he had spent about half an hour holding back her hair and whispering comforting things into her ear._ 'Yes baby. Don't worry!'_ Spencer smiled at him,_ 'it's just morning sickness and I can't cancel today. It's been two weeks and I still haven't told the girls.'_ She hadn't been holding it off purposely but she had wanted to tell them all together.

_'Yeah you're right. I have to meet Caleb and Jason to tell them too!'_ he sighed, _'Call me if anything happens. __Promise?' _Spencer giggled at her overprotective boyfriend_ 'I promise babe.'_

She kissed him and he responded immeadiately, their kiss growing more heated by the second….. _'God, guys you are disgustingly cute. But please don't do this in public' _They looked up. A tiny brunette girl stood next to them smirking. _'Aria' _Spencer growled. _'Hello to you too Spencer'_, Aria replied happily, _'Toby'._

_'Hey Aria. Spence I better be going, love you.' _He kissed her temple before walking away with Spencers eyes following his every move…_'Spencer you're drooling' _Aria laughed. Spencer blushed furiously and franticlly wiped at her face _'You know for someone so tiny you can be very annoying.' _She said annoyed. Aria just chuckled linking her arm with Spencers as they head into the restaurant waiting for Emily and Hanna to arrive

10 minutes later Emily and Hanna arrived and they sat at their table giggling at Hanna's attempts to explain what she wanted to eat.

'_No, no, no. I want a salad with the vinegar but no creamy dressing and no salt. And on the side a plate of potatoes with ketchup.' _Hanna repeated getting annoyed. _' So a plate of salad with vinegar and a plate of potatoes with ketchup?' _the waitress repeated uncertainatly. '_Did I say potatoes? I meant fries with mayo…'_ After minutes of them discussing. Hanna had finally decided what she wanted and the girls were now discussing the newest gossip.

_'….And Naomi went up to Caleb and started telling him how good he looked in a tux, though she would love to see if off and I was like BITCH back off he's mine and then he…..'_ _'That's very nice Han but I have a feeling Spencer's trying to tell us something too'_ Emily interrupted winking at Spencer. The girls fell silent and looked expectedly at her._ 'Ok. Well you know that me and Toby have obviously already slept together and, well something happened.' _

_'OMG. Spencer was he bad or something? I could have sworn out of all our boyfriends he would be the best, I mean look at his abs…' _Hanna interjected '_Han'_ Spencer snapped _'No that's_ _not what I was trying to say….. __Guys I'm pregnant.'_

The girls were silent for a moment until they suddenly started cheering and screaming. '_I'm sooo happy for you guys.' 'Congratulations your baby will be beautiful.' 'OMG I'm going to spoil her rotten….. please be a girl.'_

Spencer teared up a bit at how supportive her friends were. She really had the best friends in the world._ 'Awwww Spence. Don't cry! We all love you so much. Group hug.' _Aria smiled as the girls shuffled in for a hug.

_'I say this calls for a toast!'_ Hanna cheered suddenly _'To the Spoby baby!'_ The girls stared at her _'Han…. What the hell is a Spoby?'_ Spencer asked disbelievingly. '_It's when you mix a couples name together… Come on guys…. Jelena, you must know them right? Am I the only 'in' person here'_ The girls laughed. _'In that case I agree. To the Spoby baby!'_ Emily yelled. '_To the Spoby baby_.' Aria and Hanna replied.

'_Spence, baby I'm home? How did the girls react?' _Toby called coming in through the door. _'Great they were really happy for us and are already talking about names. How about Caleb and Jason' She was lying on the sofa studying, as usual. 'The usual. Pretended to be really manly about it but I swear I saw them both tear up when I said it.'_ They both laughed. Toby sat down next to Spencer on the couch and kissed her softly._ 'How about you, have you thought about any names?'_

_' Well yes I have. I really like Jasmin for a girl and I'm between Jack and Sam for a boy. But I can't think about that when you're sitting next to me so seductively' _She got up and kissed him some more, smirking as she heard a moan out of his mouth as she gently sucked on his bottom lip.

All of a sudden Toby lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his torso and pushing fiercely her against the wall. She moaned as he started carassing her lower jaw. She ran her fingers under his shirt, not wanting to break lip contact as she hoisted it over his head.

He carried her back to the couch, both not willing to walk all the way up to their room. Both were soon naked and made love for many hours.

As they lay there in each others arms trying to get their breath back he suddenly said, _'I loved them by the way.' 'What?'_ she replied puzzled. _'The names Jasmin or Jack, nearly as much as I love you.'_ Spencer smiled at him and snuggled up to him, thinking about how perfect her life was.

**A.N. Ok so I just wanted to say that Paige will come soon. Emily hasn't met her yet. Toby and Spencer are 19 and 20. If they drink in the story (which might happen) its just because I forgot that in the US drinking is only legal from 21. So just pretend they have fake Ids ;) Please Please Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling the parents and… Wren?**

_'Ok Toby please help me calm down. My parents are going to KILL me….. They want me to finish college before I even think about getting pregnant and they're going to favour Melissa even more after this.'_ Spencer rambled.

_ 'Hey Spence. If your parents don't support you with this, it's not your problem. I'll be there and so will Aria, Emily and Hanna. You've been an amazing daughter to them and you'll be an amazing mother. If they cant accept that its their problem.'_ Toby tried to reassure her. Spencer took a deep breath and finally smiled, holding out her hand for him to take, as she was too nervous to say anthing.

'_Hey Spencer, Toby.' _Her mom exclaimed as they came throught the door. She had finally learned to accept their relationship, but still wasn't Tobys number one fan,

_'Why are you here?' 'Mom, where's dad? I have to tell you something.' 'I'm right here'_ her dad replied, _'Spencer what's wrong?' _

_'Mom, Dad…. I'm pregant.'_ Spencer breathed. Her parents were quiet for a moment until they both went up to her and hugged her. Spencer was surprised, she hadn't expected her parents to be so supportive of the pregnancy.

_'Don't worry honey. We'll help you get through this. We'll pay for the abortion and everything…..' _

_'WHAT?'_ Spencer shrieked, _'Who said anything about me getting an abortion?' _

_'Well, it's the right thing to do. You're still in college and no way is your financial situation good enough to raise a child.'_ Spencers mom said confused.

_'You're unbelievable. I want to keep this child. It was made out of love and I'd be killing an innocent baby if I did that. I love Toby and I know that no matter what we'll manage it with a baby and anyway….'_

Spencer was interrupted by a familiar british accent _'Spenc-uh? Why are you shouting?'_ Wren asked. Tobys grip on Spencers shoulders tightend, he had always hated that british bastard.

_'Wren…'_ Spencer replied through gritted teeth, the only reason she had ever kissed him was because she wanted to show her sister that she could take at least one thing that Melissa had, _'What are you doing here?' _

_'Haven't you heard?' _a bright voice chirped through the open door, _'I decided to get back together with Wren. He begged me to give him another chance and I just couldn't say no to that adorable face.'_

Melissa came in and ruffled Wren's hair with Veronica and Peter smiling at them. _'I have to tell you guys something…. I'm pregnant!' _She said with a big smile on her face.

_'That's wonderful honey. We are so happy for you.' _

_'And that's not all'_ Melissa said smirking at the way Spencer looked so outraged at her parents obvious favourism to her, '_Wren proposed to me! And I accepted'_

Spencer started shaking with anger as her parents yet again congratulated Melissa. How was it possible that Wren cheated on Melissa, betrayed her trust and her parents still liked him more than Toby, who was wrongly accused of murder.

Toby felt her shaking and put a hand on her shoulder in an attemt to calm her down, he could sense that she was about to explode. He was silently praying that her parents wouldn't say anything bad to her when, _'Spencer why can't you be like your sister, at least she waited until she was engaged….' _

Spencer's face turned bright red and started screaming_ 'I can't believe you guys! Wren cheated on Melissa, he broke her heart, you were mad at me for months, YEARS and now he comes back and you treat him like he's the King of England or something. Toby never did anything to you, he was wrongly accused of murder and has never EVER told a lie to me or anything. Maybe he hasn't got a fancy job in the hospital like Wren but you know what? Wren will always be a cheater, he is not Melissa's true love no matter what you think. Even though Toby is young he will still be here for me and the baby and the sooner you start accepting that we love each other, the better it will be for all of us. So when you're willing to accept Toby and I and support the baby, call me, otherwise you're all dead to me. Come on Toby lets go'_ with that she marched out of the room dragging Toby with her.

Outside in the truck Toby kissed her with as much passion as he could possibly muster. _'W-what was that for?' _she breathed trying to get her breath back. Toby smiled at her, _' You sticking up for me, that might have been the sexiest thing you have ever done for me.' _

She laughed deciding to play along _'Really? Are you sure? Even sexier than this.' _

She climbed onto his lap started grinding her hip into his pelvis which caused him to groan, but he wasn't prepared to give up yet. _'Hmmm…. I think that's about the same level.'_

He leant closer and closer to her mouth seeing the smile on her face as she puckered up for yet another passionate kiss, when he drew back and started the car. _'Hey, no fair! You're such a tease.'_ Spencer pouted.

Toby chuckled and continued driving. They got home about half an hour later.

Spencer came through the door complaining dramatically that she couldn't survive for 8 more months without caffine._ 'Spence….It's not the end of the world. Think about the little baby that's inside of you, it will all be worth it when she or he comes out.' _

_'Hmmm… Well maybe I'll be able to survive without caffine, but there's definitely something I will NEVER be able to survive without.' _She stood on her tiptoes leaning towards his ear and whispering seductively,_ 'You.'_

Toby felt a shiver run up his spine as she said that one simple word. He knew she meant what he said and the feeling was entirely mutual. Even the idea of living without Spencer seemed unbearable.

He gently lifted her up bridal style and carried her to bed where they lay kissing lazily as Toby whispered in her ear '_I love you so much.' _Spencer smiled as she replied, _'I wanted to say that first.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Ok this is just some fluff. I was going to do 8 months later immediately but I decided I wanted something to happen before…. So enjoy**

No matter where I am and what I'm doing

'_Toooobbbyyyy!'_ Spencer shrieked through the apartment.

_'What is it honey? Is it the baby?' _he asked as he came racing into their room.

_'No, I'm just really really craving some white chocolate, would you mind getting me some' _she asked batting her eyelashes.

Toby sighed in relief, it would have been far too early for her to feel anything. He put his jacket on and headed off the the corner shop as they had none at home. He cursed as he saw that the shop was closed but as he was willing to do anything for his beautiful wife he decided to walk for 10 minutes to the next shop.

He arrived at the shop only to see Emily standing their looking through the magazines.

_'Hey Em.'_

She turned around looking surprised but smiled when she saw him _'Hey Toby, what are you doing here?'_

_ 'Well Spence is craving white chocolate…. I think that answers all your questions.'_ He teased.

She stuck her tounge out at him childishly and he had a better look at her noticing that she was wearing a figure-hugging red dress and lots of make up, something that she didn't often do.

_'Wow Em. Why so dressed up?' _he asked.

She blushed _'Well… I've got a date in 15 minutes. I met her at a bar today and we sort of hit it of._'

She smiled happily, _'Her name is Paige and she's also a swimmer and…..' _she trailed off as she took a look at her watch.

_'Toby I hope you don't mind but it takes 10 minutes to get there and I really don't want to be late…..' _

_'Em go!'_ Toby interrupted her, _'have a great time at your date and come over tomorrow. I'm sure Spencer would love to hear about your date, at least after I finally get her the white chocolate.' _

Emily laughed and hugged her friend before she ran off waving at him. Toby chuckled and paid for the chocolate quickly realizing that Spencer would be freaking out without it.

'_Spence? Sorry it took so long I ran into Emily in the store and…'_ he stopped short as he saw what she was wearing.

She lay seductively in the bed with a red lace bra and panties, even with the tiny bump she still managed to look crazily sexy.

_'What happened when you met Emily?' _she purred as she got up and went up to him stroking his face and chest.

_'Never mind, it doesn't matter.'_ he gulped scared of the effect she had on him.

_'Well it took you long enough to get here, I was starting to think you had gone off me.'_ she faux pouted which made him want to rip off the little clothes she had on.

She smirked seeing so helpless, _'Well I did run a bubble bath, but if you don't want to I could always just go to sleep and…..'_ Toby interrupted her by picking her up, wrapping her legs around his torso and running to the bathtub, with Spencer giggling between kisses.

They both stripped in an incredible speed and Toby gently lowered Spencer into the bath tub. They both laughed as he climbed in with such eagerness that the water splashed over. Since Spencer hadn't been in a very good mood lately, they hadn't had many, in fact any intimate moments since about 2 weeks ago when they had a very heated make out session, only to be interrupted from Aria calling Spencer asking her if she should wear a white or red dress for her date with Ezra.

She lay between his legs sighing with pleasure. She had known that the corner shop was shut at that particular time, so she had hoped that he would go to the other shop so she would have time to get everything ready. She needn't have worried, Toby would have gone to the other side of the world to get her chocolate if she needed it.

As if he read her mind he nuzzled his nose in her neck, _'You thinking about me baby?'_ he asked teasingly.

_'Yeah, I was thinking about how you'd do anything for me, I mean you walked for 20 minutes just to get me white chocolate. I know we were scared because of this baby but I kind of think that we were destined to be together anyway so it doesn't matter if we have it now or later, because I love you and we can get through anything. I'm sorry I've been so cranky and I'm sorry I force you to go out and buy random things I'm craving…. What I want to say with this is that I love you, I love you so much Toby Cavanaugh. You are my safe place to land and I don't know what I did to deserve you. Toby I love you.'_ As Spencer made this speech without breaking eye contact with him, he felt himself tear up. He made a decision. He was actually planning on proposing after the baby shower in a week but after that speech he just had to propose.

He hadn't known where to hide the ring, but in the end had settled on his bathroom shelf behind all his razors, shaving foams and shower gels. Spencer called this his 'sacred ground' and he knew she wouldn't look through it.

When she looked away for a second to get comfortable, the hand that had been resting on her thigh reached up for where the ring was hidden in a lighting pace. She looked back at him confused, having felt his sudden movement.

_'Toby?'_ she asked curiously.

_'Spencer Jill Hastings, I admit when I first saw you, I wasn't your biggest fan, I thought you were just another version of Alison. But when you came up to me and apologized for everything, I knew you were different. After that night in the motel, I knew that I loved you, I had always found you beautiful but then I realized you were amazingly smart, cute, kind, caring and just perfect. I know I haven't always been the perfect boyfriend but I do know that I want to keep you forever, Spencer, I love you from the bottom of my heart, please do me the honor of becoming my wife _.'

Spencer was in shock for a few seconds, when she broke in to the biggest smile tears pouring from her eyes as she stared at the ring and then at him._ 'Toby of course I'll marry you. You are the only one for me'_

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her only stopping when she started to giggle.

_'What's wrong?' _he asked.

_'Nothing. It's just Hanna and Aria have betted how long it would take you to propose. Hanna said it would be after the baby was born, Aria said before. I'm just imagining Hanna's face when I tell her.'_

Toby chuckled before saying, _'Seriously Spence? I propose to you in the bath tub, naked and all you can think about is a bet? Should I be offended?'_ he teased her.

_'No!'_ she practically screamed, _'All I can think about is my beautiful boyfriend….. fiance, that I love more than anything in the world. It's just that I can't wait to see how happy….' _

Tobys lips cut her off. _'Spence, you know I'm just kidding. I know you love your friends. As long as you somehow find a little time for me, I'll be fine.'_

Spencer looked him in the eyes and said, _'Toby Cavanaugh, no matter where I am, what I'm doing I'll always find time for you.' _

And with that they continued their heated making out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: So this is the baby shower, I really want to know what I could improve on this story, so tell me what I did well and what was crap ;) thanks!**

The Baby Shower

'_So how do you think they're gonna react?'_ Toby asked Spencer as they were sitting on the couch her on his lap, him playing with her hair

'They'll be delighted I'm sure….. Well Hanna will be pissed at first, because she'll lose the bet with Aria, but she'll get around.' She replied.

'Well, we have an hour before they come, is there anything you'd like to do?' Toby said gently brushing her hair aside and kissing her neck.

Spencer shivered in delight, 'As much as I would love to accept this proposition, maybe you should check your watch once more…..'

Toby looked at his watch and chuckled realizing their friends were due to come in about 5 minutes.

As on cue the doorbell rang and Spencer got up to answer it, making sure her ring was well hidden.

_'Hey Aria, hey Jason!' _she greeted them warmly, telling them to take a seat, but not before yelling at them for forgetting to take off their shoes.

The doorbell rang a second time and it was Hanna and Caleb, kissing in the doorway.

_'Ahem…. Guys I would very much appreciate it if you could do this in your own time.'_

Caleb turned pink, where as Hanna grinned from ear to ear hugging Spencer and telling her not to be such a prude.  
Thankfully not making the same mistake as Aria and Jason, they entered the living room.

Again the doorbell rang and again Spencer went to open the door with a bright smile on her face, Emily had texted her earlier asking if it was ok to bring along her date and she couldn't wait to meet her.

'_Hey Em. You must be Paige, it's so nice to meet you.' _

Paige smiled back nervously, Emily had told her how nice her friends were but she was still scared of messing up.

'_Yeah that's me. Thanks so much for inviting me.'_

Spencer beamed instantly, she was delighted that Emily had finally found someone with a trace of good manners, her ex-girlfriend Maya hadn't even bothered to shake her hand the first time they met.

They made their way to the living room where they spent a good 5 minutes introducing themselves and chatting before Spencer cleared her thoat.

'_OK guys. I know you might be wondering why I'm throwing my baby shower so early. It's for two reasons. Number one, as most of you already know I'm incredibly impatient.'_ that earned a round of chuckles from the gang, _'And the second reason is…'_ she made a dramatic pause as Toby got up from where he was sitting to wrap his arm around her waist, _'I wanted to tell you all that I'm engaged.'_ she finished smiling.

A huge round of congratulations followed, even Hanna before she realized something, _'Crap! Toby did you have to propose to Spencer before the baby, That's 100 dollars I've lost because of you….'_ Everyone laughed before continuing to congratulate the newly-engaged couple.

Spencer was so wrapped up in all the _'When is the wedding going to be?' _and the _'I KNEW you guys would end up together, thank me Spence, I'm basically the one that got you two together'_ that she didn't notice that Arias smile seemed a bit forced.

Hanna, who was as usual oblivious to these things, was trying to convice Spencer to let her plan the wedding and be the maid of honor whilst Emily looked at Aria worridly and motioned with her head to the door, signalling that they should go out to talk.

Aria nodded and quietly exused herself before following Emily out. They didn't notice that Spencer had also followed them, as she needed to go to the bathroom.

'_Aria? What the hell is wrong? Your best friend is engaged to the love of her life. Why aren't you happy?'_

Aria snorted and scoffed, _'That's just it. She always so lucky, knowing who she's going to spend the rest of her life with, whilst the rest of us are silently wishing that their boyfriend would step up and do something romantic for once. And she has a child, every womans dream…'_

She was interrupted by Emily who whisper-shouted, _'Aria you're being unbelievably selfish. It's not fair to…..'_

They both turned around to see their brunette friend whimper, a tear running down her cheek. Aria immeadiately felt immensly guilty and wanted to go back in time to take back everything she had just said.

'_Spence…' _she started.

'_Save it Aria.'_ she snapped back, _'You think this is easy on me. Being pregnant with nineteen. You think I'm gonna have one of those fairy-tale endings where everyone rides off happily into the sunset. Well I won't. I won't be able to study when I have the child, I will be up most nights barely sleeping at all, while you can go out partying having fun. You have your whole life ahead of you to enjoy and do what you want. I'm going to have a child and it will change everything. I'm not complaining because I already love this child with all of my heart and yeah I'm estatic to be marrying Toby and couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but if anyone should be envying someone elses life it should be me. So don't you dare go on about how much better I have it than all of you, because I DON'T!' _ her voice had risen into a shriek and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

She turned around to see everyone staring at her with an open mouth and a slightly scared Paige.

Spencer sighed and put on her best-fake smile, _'I don't want to ruin this day. Come on lets go back in Em.'_ she said, delibrately leaving out Arias name, _'I'm desperate to see what's in that huge package you bought.'_

They all walked back to the living room apart from Jason who looked at Aria.

'_Jason… Please'_ she started pathetically.

'_Aria, I don't know what you said before Spencer started yelling but from what it sounded like you said you were jealous of her life. I'm not mad at you, but think about it, put yourself in my sisters shoes. Having to give up all her hopes and dreams for her child. I know you think it's the definition of a perfect life to have a child but it's not darling, it's not. Look I don't think Spencer would be thrilled if you come back in so let her cool off for a bit and then come back later after everyone else is gone.'_ with that he hugged her before turning his back to her and walking back in.

Tears of shame and guilt stung Arias eyes as she grabbed her purse from where she had left it and ran out.

The rest of the day, everyone tried to make Spencer feel as happy as possible and she almost forgot about the argument with Aria, but just almost.  
She put on a brave front, but really it was killing her, that someone like Aria, one of her best friends, the person she told everything, hell Toby had to hide the phone from her to stop her from telling Aria about the engagement, telling her it wouldn't be fair on the others.  
Every time she thought about Aria it was as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. So she smiled and cooed at the presents the gang had got for the baby.

She was very happy Jason had stayed, she wouldn't have held it against him if he had decided to go with Aria, but she was his sister and as she couldn't really call her sister a real sister and her parents still hadn't called after the incident so Jason was the last bit of family she had left.

She was touched at everybodys gifts.

Hanna had bought her a huge box of the newest baby girl clothes from the baby section of her fashion line, winking and saying that she was willing to take the chances, and that it didn't cost anything anyway.

Emily bought her a book called, _'100 activities for mother and child' _**(I just invented a book name, lol don't judge), **what looked like a months supply of diapers and a very cute uni-sex sweater saying, 'I love my mommy and daddy.'

Jason had bought her a gift certificate worth 200 dollars for a child store nearby whilst Caleb bought them a cute pair of green shoes, also uni-sex and a little teddy. He turned pink as he mumbled that he knew it wasn't much but promised to babysit whenever they wanted, which caused Spencer to awww at him and give him a huge hug.

Even Paige had bought something, a little dolphin which had printed on, _' I hope you'll be a little water bug just like your Auntie.'  
_she quickly explained that she meant Auntie as in Emily as she obviously couldn't be expected to be classified as an Auntie.

Spencer usually didn't usually warm to people this quickly, but Paige was so sweet and generous that she said,  
_'Well if you are still with Emily by the time the baby is born, which I hope is the case by the way. I think I'd love my child to call you Aunt Paige.' _to which Paige beamed and gently squeezed Emilys hand under the table, signalling that she adored Emilys friends.

Spencer was very emotional after all the presents thanking the heavens that she had such amazing friends. They were all amazing! Paige, Emily, Caleb, Hanna, Jason, Ar…

There it was again, that pain shooting through heart. She tried to pass her crying off for being emotional because of the presents which caused everyone to coo at her and tell her how much they loved her as they pulled her in for a group hug.

Toby could see right through her though. He knew she was broken because of Aria and was secretly also very pissed at her. How dare she envy his beautiful fiances life when she had it so much better, getting to do what ever she wanted. But for Spencer he kept silent and thanked everyone for coming after they had chatted for a couple of hours.

As soon as Spencer had hugged everyone goodbye and exchanged numbers with Paige, she broke down.

She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, weeping into her hands.

Toby raced after her and gently tapped on the door. _'Spencer, baby. Let me in. I want to help you, don't shut me out.'_  
After about 15 minutes of coaxing and begging he finally felt the door unlock and open.

She stood there shivering and snivelling. Her eyes red and bloodshot from crying. Her hair all tangled and messed up. Her make up dripping down her cheeks. But to him she still looked stunning, more than any other woman he had ever seen.

As she saw him looking at him she broke down once more and would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't caught her, picking her up and carrying her to the couch, where they sat nestled in each others arms for many minutes the only sound to be heard, Spencers quiet snivelling.

After he had cradled her in his arms for about an hour the doorbell rang. He wanted to ignore it but Spencer insisted he go answer it, saying it would be rude if he didn't, but telling him to tell the person at the door she was sleeping if they wanted to speak to her.

He got up and went to the door, his face hardening as saw who it was.

'_Oh.. hi Aria.'_ he said awkwardly.

_'Hey Toby.'_ her eyes were also blood shot from crying and she was trembling in fear, _'Please can I speak to Spencer.'_

_ 'I'm not sure that's such a good…'_ as he saw her pleading eyes he gave in, _'Fine, but don't expect her to let you talk to her.' _

Arias face brightened immeadiately. She raced in and went into the living room where Spencer was sitting, tracing patterns on the couch.

Aria felt another wave of guilt rush over her and wanted to wrap her arms around Spencers neck.

Spencer looked up, her face transforming itself into a scowl.

'_What do you want?'_ she asked rudely.

Aria gulped, _'I guess, I wanted to apologize.'_ she offered.

Spencer still glared at her _'Well, that's great isn't it. My best friend says to Emily that she's not happy for me and that I have a better life than her and an 'I guess, I wanted to apologize' is going to make it all better.'_

'_Spence. I messed up ok? I wasn't thinking straight. I was and still am so,so happy for you. You deserve the best life ever, especially after all you've been through with A, Ali and your parents. I'm so sorry I said that. It was so stupid of me. You going to have a child and it's going to be tough on you. I'm so sorry I just realized it now. It's just….. this may sound stupid but I've always dreamed that my fairytale prince would come and sweep me off my feet. I thought I had that with Jason, but when I saw you and Toby, the way he looks at you... I thought that Jason hadn't looked at me like that for ages and I guess I just snapped. It was stupid and I'm so sorry. But now I realize how dumb I was being. I love Jason and he loves me. Spencer please please please forgive me! If I could classify you as something it would be the lyrics to my melody, the pen to my paper, the sister I've always longed to have, my **best** friend.'_ Aria had tears in her eyes as she repeated, _'Spence, please please please forgive me.' _

Spencer stared at Aria with wide eyes, she had expected Aria to make a little speech about how sorry she was, but this she was never expecting.

Suddenly she didn't care what Aria had said about her, she didn't care that it had nearly killed her, she didn't care that she was usually to stubborn to forgive immeadiately.

She jumped on Aria and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Aria responded immeadiately, hugging her back, her tears falling freely now, but this time in relief.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever before they broke apart snivelling happily.

Aria gasped, _'Spence! I almost forgot, I have a present for you, for the baby...'_  
She took a package out of her huge purse and handed it to Spencer smiling.

Spencer ripped it open, gasping at what she saw:

It was a picture of her and Toby, probably the nicest one she had ever seen of herself.  
She was sitting between his legs and he had his hands resting on her stomach as he smiled at her adoringly.  
She was smiling back at him, obviously oblivious to the fact that someone was taking a photo of them.

She felt Arias hand rest on her shoulder and realized that she was crying.  
Aria smiled and handed her another little package despite her protests

In it was a beautiful bunny outfit which said: Your Aunt Aria loves you.

Spencer smiled down at it and made a decision. It was spontaneous and completely random but she just had to do it.

_'Aria, will you be my childs godmother? I know it's still months away but I want you to be the god mother. I love Hanna and Emily so much too, but it just seems right to let you be it. But you have to promise me to make me your childs godmother.'_

Aria gasped and smiled, _'You don't think I wasn't planning on doing so anyway. No matter who you would have picked as your childs god mother. I always knew that it was going to be you for mine. I want their role model to be smart, strong, independant, kind, caring, sweet and generous. You are all those things.'_

Spencers heart grew warm and she felt like bursting out into song, she was so happy.  
They hugged again and broke apart, this time smiling, happily.

Spencer looked down at the ground and frowned at what she saw

'_Aria, You know I'm team Sparia, but why didn't you take off your shoes?' _she asked, she may have forgiven Aria and appointed her as godmother but god forbid she forgot to take her shoes off.

Aria too looked down and giggled saying, _'Spence, you're a freak, and I love you!'_

Despite herself Spencer beamed, delighted that she once again had her best friend back, _'And you're tiny. And I love you too!'_

As they hugged once more they both thought to themselves, _'Team Sparia forever!'_

**AN: WOW that was my longest chapter BY FAR! I really hope you liked it. It is my favourite chapter so far. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this text. Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of their amazing characters. I do own this plot though and the dialogue, though I take some lines from the show, which I obviously don't own ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Ok I actually didn't want to update until Monday or Tuesday, but I have nothing to do, lol so I'm going to update it ;) I hope you enjoy :D**

I was right

'_Spencer stop worrying, everythings gonna be fine' _Emily tried reassuring her friend.

'_Yeah Spence.'_ Hanna rolled her perfectly made-up eyes, _'No offence but when you get worried you get this weird vein in your head….._

'_HAN! Leave her alone. You'd do the same.' _Aria interrupted her, side hugging Spencer.

_'Pah. You're just protecting her because you don't want to lose your place as godmother.'_ Hanna scoffed. It had been many weeks since Spencer had told Aria to be her childs godmother and she was still 'pissed' about it  
_'I still can't believe because you basically declared your love for Spencer and said that you're a team Sparia shipper you got to_ _be godmother. I could have done that too!'_

Aria glared at Hanna, _'Firstly I didn't declare my love for Spencer and secondly that's not the reason I was protecting Spencer I was just….'_

'_Guys, please stop arguing. Han, Aria didn't declare her love for me, and you know I love her just as much as I love you and I promise if I have 3 children you will all be godmothers. And as for my vein, does it make me look weird.'_

'_Yes' _said Hanna as the same time as Aria and Emily said_, 'No Spence, you always look gorgeous.' _

They glared at her, _'Or not…'_

Spencer had to laugh at her friends. She was so lucky to have them.

Toby came around the corner balancing four cups of coffee.

'_Finally!'_ Spencer practically shouted, _'I need caffine'_

The girls and Toby laughed, _'Ummmm. Spence.. This isn't for you. You can't drink coffee when you are pregnang.'_ Toby reminded her, bracing himself for her reaction.

'_WHHHAATT?'_ Spencer cried, _'I need coffee…..'_

Luckily before anyone was attacked by Spencer a nurse came in and said, _'Spencer Hastings? The doctor would like to see you now.'_

Spencer took a deep breath and smiled at the girls.

'_Wish me luck.'_

'_Good luck Spence,' 'Good luck, we all love you' 'You can do it, just please please make it a girl.'_

'_Nope Hanna, it's gonna be a boy'_ Aria interjected, Emily nodding in agreement.

'_I tell you what Aria, if it's a boy I'll give you another 100 dollars and if it's a girl, I don't owe you anything for the last bet.'_

'_Fine you're on'_ Aria retorted

Emily hid her face in her hands and groaned. She waved for Spencer and Toby to go off to the doctors office.

They went in and the nurse smiled, telling them that the doctor would be there soon.

'_I just hope it's not Wren.'_ Spencer joked.

Toby laughed lovingly at her and nuzzled his nose in her neck

_'I hope you're not too mad at me for depriving you from your beloved coffee'_

_'Hmm… Well maybe if you seduce me later and somehow get me into bed with you, maybe, just maybe will I be able to forgive you. That's if you want me, with my huge_ _vein.'_

Toby looked confused and opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by the door opening and a very familiar voice saying.  
'Hello, I'm Dr. Kingston and I will be performing your ultra sound today. What are…' he stopped short as he saw Spencer and Toby

'_Spence-uh' _he smiled his annoying cheshire cat grin, _'I'm so pleased you're here.'_

Spencer forced a smile and she heard Toby muttering under his breath, _'You've got to be kidding me'_

Wren just ignored him and smiled at Spencer,_ 'So I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it might feel a bit strange at the beginning but I'm sure I can help with that.'_

Toby growled, he wouldn't allow that british bastard to hit on his fiance, but he knew that Wren had the power to throw him out and then he couldn't do anything to stop him. So he just breathed in and out, in and out, in and out…

Wren started to apply the gel to her stomach, massaging her growing bump.

Toby felt sick to the stomach. He was engaged to her sister, her SISTER and was hitting on her. Even if she wasn't his fiance it would have been unacceptable and just perverted.

Spencer also felt extremely uncomfortable with Wren massaging her stomach and tried to flinch away.

All those feelings were forgotten though, when she saw the black and white pictures of the inside of her stomach.

She started paying attention to what Wren was saying, even though most of it was nonsense as she was terrified of missing something important about her baby.

Finally she looked at the screen and saw her child. Tears came to her eyes as she reached for Tobys hand.

He grabbed it, glad to show Wren who was boss.

He stared intently at the screen and he also got emotional when he saw his baby, his beautiful child.

He was broken out of his trance when Wren cleared his throat and asked, _'Ok, do you want to know the sex of the baby?'_

Toby looked at Spencer who nodded and said, _'Yeah, we would.'_

Wren looked at the screen for a moment, looking through his notes when he looked back up and said, _'It's a girl.'_

Spencer gasped happily. Of course she would have been happy no matter what the sex, but secretly she was hoping for a girl. They could have a boy when they were older, she would love that. But she desperately wanted a girl to spoil, dress up and so on.

Toby smiled at her glad to see her so delighted. His daughter, Jasmin, as they had agreed they would call her if she was a girl was growing inside her stomach. He bent down and kissed her stomach, not caring that the gel stuck to his mouth.

Wren watched this scene, not feeling very pleased. He had been trying to seduce Spencer at least a little bit, wanting at least to hear a moan out of her mouth. He figured it must be the pregnancy and that afterwards he could easily get her back.

He decided to be friendly and lied, _'That's great. I'm very happy for you. I have to go now, good luck!'_

With that he left the room, closely followed by Spencer and Toby, who were eagerly awaited by their friends.

They rushed up to them with expectant faces, _'So what gender is it?' 'I was right it's a girl right? RIGHT?' 'Han calm down, let her talk. So Spence, who won the bet, me or Han?'_

Spencer smiled at her friends before saying, _'It's a girl!'_

Her friends started screaming, which caused some very annoyed glances from some of the other woman in the waiting room.

After many rounds of hugs and congratulations Emily asked,

'_So what are you going to call her?'_

Spencer looked at Toby who smiled reassuringly and answered,_ 'Jasmin'_

'_That's a beautiful name!' 'I love it!' 'I'm going to spoil her so much!'_

Spencer smiled at her supportive friends, who were arguing about who should buy what for the baby.

Suddenly Hanna piped up,_ 'I should be able to buy what I want seeing as I was the only one who guessed that it would be a girl. Dumb blonde got it right.'_

Aria and Emily had to laugh at this, and knowing that Hanna wouldn't shut up withoug getting her way, they agreed to let her have first pick of the baby clothes they were going to buy.

Toby grabbed Spencers hand and together they walked out of the hospital, the girls still giggling behind them, Hanna quietly chanting, _'I was right, I was right, I was right…..'_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Two chapters in a day? I'm on a roll . It would mean so much if you reviewed it! Thanks. This is like 1 month before the baby is born btw.**

Baby shopping

**_The girls morning_**

'_Ohhhh Spence, are you going to get the cotton candy pink or the dark pink for Jasmin's room?'_ Hanna asked as looked through some of the baby clothes they had in the store.

'_I'm thinking about the cotton candy pink, but I'm not sure yet. I want everything to be perfect for her.'_ Spence replied, holding up a little pink dress with flowers on.

It was Saturday and the gang had decided to use the bad weather as an excuse to go baby shopping.

They had split up, as none of the men had felt very comfortable in going shopping for baby clothes and had decided to start looking for the crib, the wardrobe and the things they could build for the baby.

They were going to meet in exactly 2 hours, so Hanna acted as the drill sergant giving them exactly 30 minutes in each store.

Spencer had also invited Paige along, who had soon become very good friends with all of the gang, even Aria, who didn't make a very good impression on her the first time they had met.

Hanna was very pleased as they were perfectly on time. They still had 30 minutes to spare and she was about to suggest going to grab lunch without the guys, when she had the perfect idea.

'_Spence! We can go find a wedding dress for you. I know its only for after the baby comes, but it won't harm anyone looking for one.'_

'_I don't know. It will be really annoying not being able to try anything on… Ok fine, but don't blame me if I start crying because I'm to fat to fit into anything.' _Spencer replied a bit downcast

'_Spence, firstly you're not fat, you're pregnant, and even then you're not fat. Secondly it's just looking, maybe you won't find anything you like.' _Emily reassured her

They headed off to the wedding dress shop, linked arms and giggling.

They entered and a very haughty looking woman came up to them.

'_Can I help you' _she looked down at Spencers bulging stomach with raised eyebrows.

'_Yeah.'_ Hanna replied, _'You can stop judging my friend because she's pregnant. We're just looking.'_

The woman looked angry and stalked off with a friendly smile to her next customer who was, unfortunately for Hanna who was very self conscious about her weight, at least a size smaller that any of them, even Aria, who was the skinniest now Spencer was pregnant.

They walked around the shop, looking at dresses, most of which were very nice, but didn't have that special 'something' that she was looking for.

She was about to give up and leave, when a dress caught her eye.

She went up to look at it and gasped, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

It was sleeveless with lots of layers of soft material. It had tiny white flowers stitched onto it and Spencer knew that she had to wear it.

Her trance was broken when she heard the gasps behind her.

Hanna was smiling, Emily and Paige were nodding in agreement with her obvious choice and Aria, well Aria was dabbing at her eyes.

'_You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever.'_ She sobbed.

'_So you think I should reserve this or something?' _Spencer asked nervously.

'_No, Spence you're not reserving this dress. You're getting it!' _Emily told her. Seeing Spencer was about to open her mouth to argue.

'_No buts, I'll pay for it if I have to. If it doesn't fit we can get it ajusted and it WILL look good on you!'_

Spencer looked down at the dress, picked it up and headed to the counter.  
She didn't care that it maybe wouldn't fit, that it might not look great. She was in love with this dress. She just had to buy it

Luckily there was a different woman behind the counter, who smiled nicely at them.

'_Great choice. I'm sure it will look great on you.' _she told Spencer, who smiled gratefully, _'Don't worry about the size, you can always come here and get it ajusted.'_

The gang smiled at the friendly woman and paid for the dress before waving at her and racing to where they were meeting the guys.

**The guys morning**

'_Toby, why do you have to be such a romantic? Hanna's nagging me, always telling me to be more like you.'_ Caleb exclaimed in annoyance.

Toby laughed, Caleb was right, he was a hopeless romantic. But he knew that Spencer loved his endless romantic gestures and wasn't prepared to stop.

'_Sorry man. That's just who I am'_ he replied with a wink at Jason, who chuckled appreciatively.

Caleb looked at the two of them, annoyed at first but ended up laughing his head off.

The three guys were looking for the perfect crib for baby Jasmin.

They had already found the perfect wardrobe. It was pearly white and was big enough to store all the clothes that the girls would surely be buying for her.

Toby knew that Jason would have fun looking for baby cribs, because secretly he loved babies and couldn't wait to see his little niece.

But with Caleb he was surprised that he was enjoying himself. Caleb always pretended to be so manly, to be such a macho, so Toby hadn't thought that he would enjoy himself. Caleb had surprised him, and he was pleased that two of his best friends were so supportive of him.

It took about an hour to find the perfect crib, Toby wanted nothing but perfection for his daughter, and knew that Spencer would have looked just as carefully as him.

The crib was also white, was quite large, but not too large and had little flower patterns carved into it. It was simple, yet completely effective.

After they had purchased the crib and Caleb had offered to put it in the car, Toby and Jason went to the place where they wanted to meet the girls, with 15 minutes to spare.

'_Hey man, want some coffee?'_ Jason offered.

'_Yeah sure, but no sugar.'_ Toby replied gratefully.

Jason nodded and set off to get the coffee.

Toby got his phone out and checked his texts not noticing that the girl sitting in front of him was trying to make eye contact with him.

She realized that he hadn't noticed her, so she pulled her already short skirt up some more and pulled her shirt down to reveal the clevage she had.

She went up to him and purred, _'Why is such a handome guy like you sitting alone?'_

He glanced up and saw a blonde girl with too much make up.  
She was attractive sure, but nothing compared to Spencer.

Not wanting to be rude he replied, _'I'm actually waiting for my friends and my…'_

'_Why what a coincidence. I'm here with my friends too. Maybe you'd like to have lunch with us. And after lunch I might show you that,'_ she bent down to whisper in his ear, _'I'm not wearing any underwear.'_

Toby gulped, he was feeling very uncomfortable with this conversation.

'_Umm, look, umm…..' _

'_Kate'_

'_Kate, I have a fiance, who's pregnant, she's actually…..'_

'_Well your fiance doesn't have to know about this, does she?'_

Just as he was about to politely decline her again, Jason and the girls returned together.

'_Hey honey.' _Spencer chirped, oblivious to the situation at first.

She pecked him on the lips and saw the girl with the pulled up skirt and the pulled down shirt.

She frowned a little, _'Toby, who's this?'_

'_This is Kate, she just wanted to…'_

'_Hey guys what did I miss?'_ a merry voice sounded through the café.

It was Caleb, Kate immeadiately switched from Toby to Caleb and sauntered over to him, much to Hannas annoyance.

'_That's a very nice outfit.'_ She smirked.

Caleb, who unlike Toby wasn't afraid to be rude replied: _'And that's a very nice dress…. But you should know, it gives you back fat.'_

Kate narrowed her eyes and marched out of the café.

They waited a few seconds, before laughing and high-fiving Caleb.

Spencer was howling with laughter, tears trickling down her face.

'_Caleb, T-thatt w-was p-pricel-less.' _She spluttered with laughter, remembering Kates face.

After they had all calmed down enough to order food. They discussed what they had bought.

The girls tried their best to hide the bag with the wedding dress in, but unluckily for them, Tobys eagle eyes didn't miss anything.

'_What's in that bag you've got there Aria?'_ he asked curiously.

'_Umm…. Nothing, just some clothes for the baby.'_ Aria answered unconvincingly.

Toby pretended to believe her, and waited for a few minutes, before snatching the bag off her and trying to rip it open.

Luckily the lady, had taped the bag shut, so he couldn't open it immeadiately and it gave Spencer time to take his hands and look him in the eye.

'_Baby, don't look. It's my wedding dress. You know it's unlucky to see the wedding dress before the wedding.'_

Toby let go of the bag, as if it was on fire. He didn't really believe in all those myths, but he wasn't willing to risk anything.

Spencer smiled, _'Thanks baby. Ok so can someone grab me a chair I'm….'_

Toby didn't let her finish. He pulled her onto his lap and they engaged themselves in a deep passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Spencers giggles soon quietend when she saw the others looking at them.

She flushed bright red and hid her face in Tobys neck.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be seen with Toby, it was just that she didn't like kissing in public.

Toby grinned and put his arm around her, which caused many awwws from the girls and Caleb whispering to Jason, _'They are so having sex tonight.' _Which caused Jason to smirk and smile knowingly at Toby.

After about one hour of eating, giggling and Caleb whispering tips to Toby when he thought noone was listening, they hugged each other goodbye and left.

At Spencer and Tobys apartment, they showed each other what they had bought, and as usual had each others utter approval.

'_Toby?' _Spencer asked, _'I want you to be completely honest with me. I won't get mad, really.'_

'_Ok.'_ He said confused

'_That girl earlier, Katie, Kate,, whatever her name was. If I hadn't come, would you have… you know…. flirted back?'_ she stuttered nervously.

Spencer wasn't usually the jealous type and trusted Toby completely, but with Kate and her big breasts and long legs, she couldn't help but think that there were so many prettier girls out there, especially now that she was pregnant.

Toby laughed lovingly, _'Spencer. Yeah Kate was good-looking. But she's nothing compared to you. You're stunning, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I don't care that you've got a huge belly. I don't care if your legs aren't shaved or if you're wearing sweats, you are still absolutely beautiful._

'_Damn hormones.'_ Spencer thought, as tears filled her eyes.

She wasn't a very emotional person, but being pregnant she cried about everything.

She turned around to kiss him, not needing words to express how she felt, which soon turned into a very heated make out session.

Later that night Toby silently thanked Caleb for the tips that he had given him.

**AN: Ok I know that chapter was kind of bad… I hope you'll still bear with me :D I don't own PLL or their characters. **


	8. Chapter 8

Shes here

'_Gee, Spencer! When is Jasmin coming out? You're over a week late.'_ Hanna complained, _'I want to see my niece.'  
_Hanna knew that it wasn't her real niece, but as Melissa wasn't prepared to be an aunt, and they were like sisters to Spencer, she automatically called the yet-to-be-born baby her niece.

'_Stop complaining Hanna.'_ Spencer snapped, _'This has been the most uncomfortable week in my life! I can barely move, I'm too fat to fit into anything, I'm in a bad mood all the time! It's a wonder Toby hasn't gone off me yet.'_ Her voice softened a bit when she mentioned his name.

He was so sweet to her, not complaining when she had one of her endless rants about how unfair life was, or started yelling at him for no reason. He was just quiet and waited until she had calmed down, which usually meant her suddenly starting to weep and apologizing for being such a terrible person.

'_Spencer.'_ Paige giggled, _'You're drooling.'_

Spencer quickly wiped her face, _'No I wasn't. It was just the water, that got caught on my chin.'_

The girls giggles quickly quietened. They knew it was an extremely bad idea to annoy Spencer when she was in a bad mood. Hanna and Paiges' moves had been very daring.

'_So Spence.' _Aria asked, placing a hand on her upper arm,_ 'What did the doctor say?'_

Spencer sighed, _'She just said not to get stressed and that she would come any day soon….. So Em, how's it going with the scholarship?' _Spencer was eager to change the subject.

Emilys eyes shone as she replied, _'Great. Everyones so nice and friendly. And noone judges me for being gay. It's just perfect.'_

Hanna and Aria smiled at Emily happily, they knew how hard it was for her in Rosewood High, as she was judged by everyone,_'That's great Em.' _Aria said softly.

'_Yeah Em, we're so happy for you.'_ Hanna repeated.

Paige smiled at her girlfriend. She was so lucky to have her.

Emily saw her looking and smiled back, pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips. They didn't like to show their affection in public, that was Hanna and Calebs job.

Spencer had been awfully quiet during those past minutes.

She was rocking back and forth with her eyes tightly clamped shut as if she was willing for something to stop.

Suddenly she let out a gasp, _'Guys. I need to go to…'_ she was interrupted by a sharp pain shooting through her abdomen.

Aria, Emily and Paige all gasped, getting ready to go, whilst Hanna, who didn't understand what the fuss about, saw liquid drip from where Spencer was sitting.

'_Ummm…. Spence, I think it's too late to go to the bathroom.'_

Aria facepalmed herself, _'Hanna, her water just broke, she's going into labour.'_

Hanna shrieked, quickly laying down a 50 dollar bill and following the others who were slowly but firmly pushing Spencer towards where Emily had parked her car.

'_Guys…. one… of…. you….. call…. Toby….. please…'_ Spencers wheezed, as she tried to fight off the pain in her stomach.

Hanna grabbed her phone and dialed Tobys' number.

He answered after two rings, _'Hello?'_

'_Toby it's me Hanna! Come to the hospital. Spencer just went into labour!'_

'_Oh god. Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks Han.'_

'_Bye Toby.'_

'_Bye.'_

After Hanna put hung up, they finally drove away, Emily skipping at least five red lights.

They all raced into the hospital,

'_Excuse me, my friend just went into labour.' _Aria ran to the first nurse she could find.

The nurse glanced up at her and smiled, _'Ok, don't worry, I'll quickly find a room for her to go to.' _She looked at her notes and said, _'Go to room 505. I'll be there in one second.'_

The nurse grabbed a wheelchair, and motioned for Spencer to sit down in it, which she gladly did.

The girls quickly pushed her to the room and joining forces lifted her up onto the bed, despite her complaining that she wasn't a puppet.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, when the nurse had told the girls that there was only one guest at a time allowed, Toby arrived.

It was Arias turn to be with Spencer and she was holding her hand whispering to her, while Spencer let out whimpers of pain that broke Tobys' heart.

Aria saw him and let go of Spencers hand, slowly getting up and smiling at Toby. He went up to Spencer and smiled at her

'_Hey baby. Are you ok?'_

Spencer scowled at him, _'How do you think I'm doing, my stomach is about to explode and I feel like someone has stabbed me a million times. So don't you…'_ she howled in pain again.

Tobys' heart broke. He would have loved to have taken some of the pain away from her, but knew it wasn't a smart thing to say, because she would freak out. So he just held her hand, and was very quiet, trying to make her feel at ease.

After many, many hours of howling, screaming and yes cursing, Spencer was finally ready to push.

'_Spencer, baby, I know you can do it!'_

'_No… I can't Toby.' _Spencer panted, _'It hurts…. so…much…'_

'_I know baby, I know… It will be over soon, I promise. Shhh. You can do it!'_

Spencer was sweating and panting like she had just run a marathon, she was exhausted, but she had to prove to everyone, including herself that she could do it.

She nearly cried when the doctor said, _'I see the head. One last push and then you're finished dear.'_

Toby started to look but Spencer squeezed his hand growling, _'Look down there and you're dead freakin' meat when this is over.'_

Toby gulped and obeyed his fiance, trying not to wince as she squeezed his hands as hard as possible.

And then he heard it, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

The baby, their baby wailing.

He looked down at Spencer whos eyes were welling up.

They had created her, their baby girl, Jasmin.

The nurse got her cleaned up, and then gently placed her in Spencers arms. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue, just like Tobys.

Spencer willed herself not to get emotional, but couldn't help it. The tears had already started trickling down her cheeks as she looked up at Toby who wasn't doing much better.

'_Spence….'_ He stuttered, _' I can't believe, we created her.'_

'_Me neither,'_ she replied,_ 'She has your eyes.'_

'_She has your nose.'_ He smiled.

She returned it gladly, _'Toby I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you…'_

His lips cut her off, _'Spencer how many times do I have to tell you that I love you no matter what.'_

'_I love you too.'_ she whispered, before looking back down at the baby, _'I can't believe she's finally here.'_

'_Yeah!'_ Toby replied softly, _'She's here.'_

**AN. Awwwww so did you it? I hope you did. I would love to here your opinions so please please please hit the review button…. I love all you guys! Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

I won't let her get hurt

It had been a week since Spencer and Toby had been allowed to take Jasmin home from the hospital.

For a new-born she was very well behaved and even the doctor had commented on the fact that she hadn't screamed much compared to some other babies, but then hastily calmed Spencer down when she panicked, thinking that something was wrong with Jasmin.

Even though she was well behaved, Spencer had to wake up at least twice in the night to feed her and was exhausted.

Of course Toby did everything he could to help her, looking after the baby whilst she had an afternoon nap, changing her diaper but Spencer still had dark rings under her eyes, yawned every second minute and was extremely crabby.

If it hadn't been for caffine, Spencer would have probably had a nervous break-down. And of course if it hadn't been for Tobys foot massages, comforting words and generally being himself she would have freaked.

The last time they had seen their friends was at the hospital, where they were all cooing at the baby, Jason and Caleb trying not to cry but failing miserably, whilst the girls teased them for being softies.

As Jasmin had slept well and had only disturbed Spencer and Toby once, they had decided to invite them all over.

As usual Aria and Jason arrived first.

Jason had his arm loosely slung around Arias shoulder and they were about to make their way to the living room when they caught Spencers stare of death and quickly took of their shoes.

Toby was sitting next to Spencer, joggling Jasmin on his knee.

Aria raced over and gave her a kiss cooing, _'Oh my god. My little goddaughter is so adorable. She has your nose Spence.'_ She glanced up at Toby, _'And your eyes.'_

Toby and Spencer smiled and nodded, not wanting to point out that they had noticed that the very first time they had seen her.

Jason nudged Aria and asked her, _'So sweetheart, when are we going to…. produce a child?'_

Aria giggled and replied, _'Jason honey, I think we're a bit too young for a baby. But in a few years, as long as she looks like you, I'm sure we could give it a go.'_

Jason smiled at Aria and kissed her, which she responded to.

Spencer and Toby shifted uncomfortably in their seats, sighing in relief when the doorbell rang.

'_Saved by the bell.'_ Spencer thought as she got up to answer the door.

'_Hey Spence.' 'Hi Spencer.'_ Emily and Paige greeted her.

_'Hey you guys! Come in and don't forget…'_

'_Yeah we know, we have to take our shoes off…. Spencer we're not stupid you know.' _Paige reminded her with a laugh

'_I know, but SOME people.'_ Spencer glared at Jason and Aria who were still kissing, _'Seem to forget it everytime.'_

'_JASON, ARIA.'_ Emily yelled, _'If you wanna make-out, do it in your spare time. Young eyes, young eyes….'_

They stopped, blushing a bit, glaring at Toby smirking at them victoriously.

Aria was about to say something cutting to Toby when the doorbell rang a third time and Toby raced out to answer it, a little scared of Arias expression.

_'Hey Han. Hey Caleb._' Toby grinned and lowered his voice saying, _'Just as a warning don't make out today, you'll either have Spencer or Emily yelling at you.'_

'_TOBY!' _Spencer came running up, scowling at him_'I heard that! Why are you blaming me for trying to protect our daughters eyes from something that could scar her for life, shes not allowed to date until shes 20! Is Emily the only responsible one here, this is just unbelievable….'_ She continued ranting until she ran out of air and glared up at him, willing him to respond.

Toby just took a deep breath and said, _'I'm not blaming you babe. Did I ever say it was a bad thing?'_

This caught Spencer off guard, she had expecting him to apologize or argue with her.

Toby realized she was struggling to come up with a response and smirked, saying, _'You know I could be very offended right now? I could be absolutely furious with you, for suspecting me of blaming you. Hmmmm I wonder how you could make it up to me…..'_

'_Ewwww…. Toby…. I don't want to know about your and Spencers sex life.'_ Hanna squealed.

Toby and Spencer turned pink, they had completely forgotten about Hanna and Caleb standing next to them.

Caleb grinned and whispered to Toby, _'Just remember to use the tips I gave you.'_

'_Wait…. Toby? What's Caleb talking about. Toby?'_

Toby ran away and locked himself in the bathroom, the others howling with laughter.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

'_Would someone mind getting that, I'm trying to get Toby out of the bathroom. And tell them I'm not there.'_

Hanna gave Caleb a quick peck on the lips and went up to the door.

'_Hey, I'm sorry but Spencer is…..'_ she turned quiet when she saw who it was, _'Wren?'_

'_Hanna!' _Wren smiled, _'Long time no see! How are you?'_

'_I'm good thanks.' _Hanna mumbled, _'Wren, I'm sorry but Spencer's not here at the moment and…'_

'_Well that doesn't matter then. I'll come round another time. Would you like to grab some coffee some day?' _he asked flirtatiously.

'_Wren… I have a boyfriend now.'_ Hanna apologized.

'_How about tea then.'_ He asked getting annoyed that yet another girl was rejecting him.

Hanna was about to reply, when she heard Caleb call from the living room, _'Hanna? Come in here, we're trying on Jasmin's new outfits.'_

'_One second.'_ She called back, _'Look Wren, I'm sorry, I'm sure there are many many women who would love to go on a date with you, but….. hey wait a minute, aren't you engaged to Melissa?'_ she asked, feeling disgusted. It was one thing asking her on a date, it was another thing asking her on a date when he was engaged.

Wren just grinned, _'Melissa never has to know, and besides I think we can both do so much better than Melissa and Shaggy.'_ He nodded in the direction Caleb was calling from. He realized that he probably couldn't seduce Spencer into liking him again, and though Hanna was second best, she was still extremely hot.

Hanna on the other hand turned bright red in fury, _'Wren, just piss off, before I slap you. And leave me and my friends ALONE.'_

Wrens smile turned into a frown, and he said aggressivly, _'Listen Hanna, you know you want me and you will go on that date with me.'_

'_You're SICK!' _Hanna cried.

'_Oh really?'_ he asked quietly, which to her was more scary than his aggressive shouting, _'If you don't go on this date with me, and if you don't do what I want you to do, little baby Jasmin gets hurt, do you really want that?' _he saw her trembling and smiled sweetly, _'I thought not. So I'll see you next week… Ok?'_

Even without her answering, he knew that he had won and said, _'I'll meet you at the Brew at 7pm…' _ just as he turned to go, he remembered something and turned back, _'Oh and Hanna sweetheart, if you tell anyone about our little talk, little Jasmin might not make it to pre-school…. Bye….'_

Hanna slammed the door shut and sank against it. It was ok… She would just go on a date with him and it would be fine….. it would be ok. Jasmin wouldn't get hurt, she wouldn't allow it.

She felt the tears creep up to her eyes and quickly brushed them away.

Caleb came to her, _'Hanna? What's wrong baby?'_

'_Oh it's nothing. It's just a random teenager came to the door to offer me drugs and when I refused told me that it would maybe help me become more attractive, before racing off.'_ Hanna quickly made up.

Caleb's face became angry and tried to open the door to chase after the 'kid'.

'_No Caleb, it's ok! I'm fine, I'm sure he says it to anyone who refuses….'_

Caleb looked unconvinced but accepted it and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her into the living room.

Hanna was so wrapped up in her thoughts for the rest of the afternoon that she didn't notice anything happening around her.

She didn't know what to do about the date. She didn't know what to do about Wren. But she knew one thing:

Over her dead body, was Jasmin getting hurt!

**AN: DUN DUN DUN….. ****What's going to happen to Hanna and Wren? Please review, it makes my day to hear what you think about my story :D thanks so much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok guys I know you probably all hate me because of what happened towards in the last chapters ending… I have the story mapped out in my head, so you'll see what happens ;) So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter. There is a little Spoby scene but It's not much. I'll try to give you more in the next chapters.**

The Beauty and The British Bastard

Hanna stared at herself in the mirror taking deep breaths as tears threatened to escape her eyes once more.

It was time for her 'date' with Wren.

At first she hadn't wanted to make an effort, but then she had received a text from him saying: Hey Han, remember when I told you to do whatever I wanted? Well now I say, wear the lowest cut thing you have. Lots of love Wren.'

When she had received that text, she had started hyperventilating and rocking back and forth.

She was horrified. She loved Caleb and he was the only one for her, but she couldn't let Jasmin get hurt, she couldn't do that to Spencer.

She had been avoiding Caleb for the last few days, feeling immensely guilty about everything.

Sometimes she had nearly managed to pluck up the courage to tell him, but it seemed like Wren could read her mind because everyday she got at least 5 texts from him, reminding her what was at stake for her.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Caleb entered the bathroom smiling at her.

His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw what she was wearing, _'Umm Han.'_ he mumbled, not wanting to be rude, _'Isn't that a little slutty?'_

Hanna gulped, looking down at herself. She knew it was slutty, it was something she wouln't have worn in a million years, but it was the lowest cut thing she had.

She knew that the next question would be where she was going for the evening so she decided to throw him off by pretending to be pissed, _'How dare you Caleb!'_ she snapped, _'I can wear what I want. This is not slutty. Who are you? My mother? If any other girl wears a low cut shirt, you look down it, but when I wear one you turn into my mom.'  
_ Caleb opened his mouth to protest, he had never looked at any womens breasts, he thought it was degrading if men did that. Only one, but that was because her baby had been sick all over her shirt and she was literally unbuttoning it, where else should he have looked. At the baby?

She saw him opening his mouth and hurridly said, _'Save it. I'm going.'_ And with that she stormed out, pretending not to hear him calling her name.

In her haste, she had forgotten her phone next to the mirror.

Caleb saw it and gulped. He wasn't the jealous type, but if his girlfriend had gotten all dressed up it most certainly wasn't for one of their friends, unless she was a lesbian, which Caleb highly doubted given all the things she had done…..

He grabbed her phone and tried to ignore the tiny voice in his head that said, _'Bastard, bastard.'_

He could have easily unlocked her phone, but he knew the password anyway. She used it for everything, it was their anniversary 1105.

He put in the code and with a click it unlocked.

Hastily he scrolled through her text messages, knowing that she could come back any minute to retrieve her phone.

A message from Emily, a message from Spencer, a message from Wren…. Wait WHAT? From Wren?

He opened the text message and gasped as he read it's content: Remember Han, little Jasmin won't be able to scream if she's dead.'

He started shaking, he always pretended to be such a macho, but really the little girl had already found a way into his heart.

He knew he couldn't waste any time. Hanna would do anything to save Jasmin, and Wren would take advantage of her, he just knew it.

He dialed Tobys number.

Meanwhile at Spencer and Tobys apartment they were watching a movie, Beauty and the Beast.

They knew they had to watch age appropriate films, but so far Jasmin had fidgeted and cried through every single movie they had picked out.

Suprisingly she was very well behaved it 'Beauty and the Beast'. She barely fidgeted and stared with her wide blue eyes at the screen, though she couldn't possibly know what it was about.

Toby nudged Spencer and whispered into her ear, _'You know the only reason she's so quiet is because she secretly knows that this is the same as our love story.'_

Spencer turned in surprise, _'B-but you're nothing like the beast!'_

Toby laughed and said,_ 'At the beginning you were scared of me, just like Belle of the Beast. But you grew to love me and I grew to love you, but I didn't turn into a handsome prince at the end, I stayed the same.'_

Spencer decided to play along, _'Hmmm that's sort of true. But in your case you were always a handsome prince… no wait, no you weren't….. you were always MY handsome prince, I just didn't realize it at the beginning. But I think you are much sexier than the Beast.'_ Her voice had turned into a seductive purr.

'_Oh really?'_ Toby asked with a laugh, _'Even at the beginning. I mean look at him. He's so attractive with all that fur…'_

'_Even at the beginning.'_ Spencer replied seriously, not breaking eye contact.

'_Well for your information Miss Hastings. Soon-to-be-Mrs Cavanaugh.' _he added quickly, catching her glare, as she didn't like her surname, _'I find you about a million, no a trillion times more attractive than Belle.'_

'_Well that's good then, isn't it?'_ she whispered, before taking his head into her hands and kissing him gently.

'_Spence…..'_ he groaned as she started kissing his neck, _'Jasmin….'_

Spencer looked over at Jasmin, who had since fallen into a deep slumber.

'_Asleep, and if she wakes up, she'll scream anyway. And doesn't it thrill you, the possibility of getting caught.'_

Toby laughed, unlike his fiancee he didn't like taking risks and even though he would of course have liked to be… intimate with Spencer, he couldn't help but sigh in relief when his phone rang.

She pouted, not wanting him to pick up. _'It's Caleb.' _he said, picking up.

'_Hey man. What's up?'_ his face paled as he heard what Caleb had to say, _'Oh shit. Ok Caleb calm down. Don't do anything rash. Call the police. Spencer and I will just leave Jazzy at Mrs Lovekim we'll be right over.'_

He hung up and ran to the TV and said to Spence,_ 'Spencer, I'll explain everything to you in the car. We have to take Jazzy to Mrs Lovekim.'_

Spencer nodded and ran over to their kind-hearted neighbor, who was of course willing to take their daughter as she heard Spencers worried voice.

They raced down the stairs and jumped into the car.

'_Toby what the hell is wrong? You're scaring me.'_

'_Ok Spence please don't freak out. It's Hanna…..'_

'_Toby I swear to god if you don't open your mouth RIGHT NOW…'_

'_Wren threatened to hurt Jasmin, if she didn't do what he said. She's on a date with him right now, wearing her lowest cut top because Wren told her to. Caleb's terrified that he's going to hurt her.'_

Spencer started trembling.

She knew Wren was an asshole, but to threaten her own daughter and best friend was the final straw. She would kill him, if she could keep him away from her friends and daughter.

Toby looked at her worridly and took her hand with his free one.

'_Spencer, we've called the police, they're going to come in disguise so Wren won't know what's up. I won't let anyone hurt Jasmin or Hanna. I swear it.'_

'_Toby, I can't do this anymore. He's threatening my daughter, m-m-y.'_

'_Spencer look at me.'_ She looked up, looking at the side of his head as he couldn't keep his eyes off the road. _'Wren will go to prison, he'll get a restraining order, he won't hurt us anymore. I promise.'_

Spencer didn't reply, she just took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the Brew.

They arrived at the same time as Caleb who was beside himself trying to run into the Brew.

'_Caleb, you can't go in. You could get arrested yourself.'_

'_Toby, don't you see? It's my girlfriend, he's trying to hurt her…..'_

'_I know Caleb, I know but the police will be here any minute and they will stop him, I promise he will.'_

Caleb wanted to run in the coffee shop, but only stopped when he thought about the polices warning,

'_Ok sir. We'll be there as quickly as possible. He will get a restraining order and will be put in jail, but we can't promise anything if you attack him. He could easily turn this around and pin the blame on you.'_

Caleb took a deep breath, he couldn't let that happen, he wanted to have a future with Hanna, with children. There was no way he could provide a future for her if he got thrown into prison.

Toby felt him give in and gently steered him away into the car, where a sobbing Spencer was waiting.

Hanna was having a nightmare night.

First Wren made her hug him and she had felt him running his hands up and down her spine, making her shiver, but not in pleasure, but in sheer disgust.

He had bought her a vodka soda and had made her say, _'Thankyou Wren baby. You're so sweet to me.'_

She did so, in a trembling voice, nearly crying.

He noticed this and looked at her, with a look that clearly said, _'Cry and Jasmin dies.'_

He looked down her shirt and smirked when he saw she had followed his instructions exactly.

The waitress bought them breadsticks, saying, _'Aren't you just the sweetest couple.' _

Wren smiled and replied, _'I know, I love her.'_

Hanna didn't reply, she just looked away, pretending to look for her phone, which she couldn't find.

'_Shit!'_ she thought, as two men entered the restaurant, _'I must have forgotten it, what if he tries something, what should I do.'_

The two men sat behind them and Hanna whispered to Wren, _'Wren, please, stop it. I don't love you, I never will. Please Wren. So many women want you. Why do you have to go after me. You're engaged. Melissa is beautiful and successful, why can't you be happy with her?'_

Wren glared at her and growled, _'Don't you get it. I want you Hanna. You turn me on. And I know you want me too.'_

'_You sick bastard.'_ Hanna whisper-shouted, _'I will never want you, never.'_

The two men behind her nodded at each other and came up to their table.

'_Excuse me ma'am are you ok? We heard you shouting at this man?'_

Wren glowered at Hanna willing her to say the wrong thing, _'N-nooo. Everything's fine.' _She stuttered, her eyes pleading.

The men didn't let go, _'Is this man harassing you? We can arrest him.'_

'_No it's…. Wait are you from the police?'_

The men nodded. Hanna felt faint from relief, these men could save her.

'_Help me!'_ she shrieked, _'He's threatening me and my best friend's daughter, please help me.'_

The men reacted immeadiately and one of them grabbed Wren's wrist saying, _'Young man, you're under arrest for threatening and harrassing this woman.'_

Wrens eyes turned into slits and growled at Hanna, _'You stupid bitch. Burn in hell!'_

Hanna ignored all the eyes on her and raced outside feeling extremely queasy.

She fell to the ground crying and only stopped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

She glanced up, it was Caleb, smiling tearfully down at her.

She looked to her other side and saw Spencer and Toby.

Spencer was shivering and Toby was hugging her to his side trying to calm her down.

Hanna loved being in Calebs arms, she felt safe, but even so she jumped to her feet with the last strength she could muster and ran into Spencer's arms. Spencer needed her desperately and she knew it.

'_Hanna, I'm so so sorry he did this to you. I wish I could have stopped him, I'm so sorry!'_

Hanna hugged her back and said, _'Spencer I'm ok. I didn't get hurt… I'm ok.'_ She started to cry as she realized, how close she had been to probably having to sleep with Wren.

Spencer stroked her head and whispered soothingly, _'It's over Han, I promise you I won't let him hurt you, I promise, It's over. It's over.'_

**AN. So did you like the Spanna scenes? It wasn't my best chapter, but I'm very sleep deprived so I'm sorry…. I hope you still liked it :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Plans for the future

It had been two months since the Wren incident and it had been hard for Hanna and Spencer to get over it.

Hanna was still traumatized by the fact that Wren would probably have raped her, and Spencer was still scared that he would have hurt her baby if Hanna hadn't done what he had wanted.

Melissa had called, and Spencer had expected a full apology, but she had just shouted at her, accusing her of making it up, to ruin yet another relationship. Spencer had hung up angrily, only to receive another phone call off her parents, who apoligized over and over again, trying to buy back her love by offering to buy her a new car, a new house, new designer clothes.  
Spencer thanked them for their efforts and told them she would gladly accept their apology, but she wished that they had believed her before. She had heard her mother take a deep breath and was about to answer when in the background she heard Melissa yelling, _'Mom, don't talk to Spencer. She ruined ANOTHER of my relationships.' _

Spencers mom had apologized and had hung up very quickly, upsetting Spencer yet again.

But after a month of therapy, Hanna and Spencer were much better, even though Hanna still jumped when someone touched her and Spencer was very protective of Jasmin.

They had planned to meet up with their friends today, as they still had to plan the wedding.

Spencer had the hard decision on deciding who her maid of honour was going to be, she still had no clue who to pick.

'_Hey Spence.'_ a merry voice interrupted her.

It was Aria, who pulled her in for a warm embrace.

Hanna and Emily repeated this action and they all sat down.

'I'm so glad you guys are gonna help me plan the wedding, I couldn't do it without you.' Spencer smiled gratefully, before ordering, 'I'd like a vodka-soda please.'

Spencers friends looked at her impatiently, willing her to finally announce who was going to be the maid of honour.

Hanna couldn't take it any more and blurted out, _'Look Spence, not to be rude but who is going to be the freakin' maid of honour?'_

She saw the others glaring at her and asked, _'What?'_

'_It's ok Han.'_ Spencer replied, laughing, _'I know you all want to know. It's just I love you all so much and I can't pick one of you. It's impossible…'_

Everyone smiled and was silent for a second, wondering what to do, when Emilys face brightened up and said, _'You know Spence, you could always let all three of us be your maid of honour…'_

Spencer stared at her, _'But Em, you're only allowed one…..'_

'_Spence, it's your wedding, you can do anything,it's not traditional to have three but it's not against the law. And besides when has anything about your relationship with Toby been traditional, this could symbolize it.'_

Spencers frown had turned into a grin, _'You know what Em, you're right. I want all three of you to be my maids of honour. I don't care that it's not traditional, for me it's perfect. There's nothing more that I want than to share my wedding day with my best friends.'_

Suddenly a sniffle was heard.

Everyone turned their heads to Aria who glared back with teary eyes, _'What? I'm not made out of stone.' _

Spencer hugged Aria and whispered, _'I know. But don't start weeping at my wedding.'_

Aria punched Spencer playfully and they started discussing the wedding, _'So Spence, do you want a really fancy wedding or a simple one?'_

Spencer sighed, _'I would love a big wedding, I mean it is the only time I'm planning on marrying someone, but I just can't afford it.'_

Hanna shrugged like it was simple, _'Spencer, you're a Hastings, your parents are rolling in money, just ask them.'_

'_Han, my parents have been against this relationship since day 1. Do you really expect them to fork out for our wedding?'_

Hanna suddenly snapped her fingers, _'Didn't you tell me that your parents like offered to buy you a new house?'_

'_Yeah….. Why?' _Spencer asked confused

Hanna sighed exasperated, _'For someone so smart you can be suprisingly dumb sometimes Spence!  
What I'm saying is pay them the silent treatment for a couple of days until they call you, and then spring the news on them that you are engaged, and then start telling them what you're planning to do, they'll be so surprised that they will offer to pay!'_

Spencer was still sceptical, _'Are you sure Han? I'm not sure…..'_

'_Just try it! What harm can it do?'_ Hanna advised her.

'_Yeah I guess you're right. But otherwise, to be honest I don't care where I marry Toby. Sure I would like a big wedding, but I just want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love…..'_

They heard another sniffle, this time all eyes were on Emily.

'_What?'_ she replied to all the eyes, _'Spence makes beautiful speeches and I still can't believe that my two best friends are getting married!'_

'_Ha!'_ Aria snapped, _'And you laughed at me for crying! Sucker….'_

Emilys sharp glance shut her up and she moved on to Hanna,

_'Why aren't you crying? Don't you have any feelings?'_

Hanna stuck her tongue out and replied, _'No its just I've hear similar speeches in movies all the times, I've toughened up.'_

The girls laughed and Emily whispered something to Aria who immeadiately replied, _'Hell yeah she will. Wanna bet? Lets say 50 dollars ok?'_

Hanna glared at them, _'What are you guys betting?'_

'_Not telling, it would be an unfair advantage. We'll tell you after the wedding…..'_

'_Fine.'_ Hanna pouted, looking at her watch and screaming, _'Holy crap, I've got a hair appointment in ten minutes. I have to go. Bye guys!' _ she yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the restaurant.

The other girls looked at each other and burst out laughing at the same time.

* * *

_'Toby? I'm back.'_ Spencer shouted an hour later. Aria had begged her to go shopping for a new bra as she wanted to spice up her love life with Jason.

Spencer had first protested, begging Aria to keep her relationship with Spencers brother private, but after many _'Spence, I'd do it for you!' 'Please! I'll babysit Jasmin whenever you want!' _she finally caved in and went with her.

_'Hey baby. How was it with Hanna, Aria and Emily?_

'_It was fun. Apart from the shopping with Aria, she kept on showing me bras and asking me which one Jason would like the most. I mean if it was someone else it would be ok, but it's Jason, as in my brother Jason. Why couldn't she have asked Emily or Hanna?'_

Toby laughed and replied, _'Because she loves you and sees you as a sister, so she wants your approval for everything.'_

'_I hope she doesn't see me as her sister, that would mean her going out with her half-brother.' _Spencer joked.

Tobys face hardened and he gulped.

He remembered how Jenna had abused him, forced him to do things he wasn't ready for. He was over it, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt whenever he thought about it.

He woke up from his trance when he felt Spencer stroking his cheek, _'I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry….'_

'_It's fine Spence.'_ Toby replied still a bit upset.

'_No it's not. I'm so stupid. I'm always making these stupid and unneccassary comments that I don't think could hurt anyone but does. __I'm so dumb. __Uggghh I don't get why you're still together with me. If I were you I'd have given up on me a long time ago. I'm sorry. You should leave me you deserve someone…..'_

Tobys lips collided with hers, interrupting her.

'…_.better.'_ she panted as they both separated, needing air.

Toby snorted and said, _'Spence. I admit you're pretty stupid…. To think that there is anyone out there that could remotely compete with you. You're competative, you do make kind of dumb comments, you get pissed easily, you always have to have the last word, but I wouldn't have you any other way.'_

'_But the half-brother comment…' _Spencer whimpered.

'_Yeah that wasn't the best thing you've ever said but I don't really care. I'm over thinking about Jenna, it's been years since I've even talked to her, and after she was found out to have been 'A' she got a restraining order. I know she can't hurt me anymore. I don't want you to worry.'_

Spencer smiled, at her perfect fiance.

She remembered the months that she had been swooning about how amazing Wren was and ranting on about how Toby was the devil.

How ironic that in 4 years it had been turned around completely.

She wanted to say that to him, she wanted to pour out everything that she felt, but the only words that came out of her mouth were,

'_I love you Toby Cavanaugh.'_

'_I love you too Spencer Hastings, soon to be Cavanaugh.'_ He smiled lovingly at her, _'Now as I know you probably need distraction from Aria and Jason, why don't we do the same as they are probably doing now.'_

'_I like that idea very much Cavanaugh!'_

'_Then lets go Hastings.'_

Soon all that could be heard were the soft moans and sometimes giggles of Spencer and Toby.

Life was just perfect sometimes, with or without complications.

**AN: Just for clarification, in my story Mona and Jenna were found to have been. I hope you liked the chapter, I know where this story is going now and I can tell you now (at least in this story) Wren won't appear again, I hate that british dude :D. Please please please review .thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok so now I now when I'm going to end the story! It will have about 3-5 more chapters. I'm going to post a prequal or a sequal…. I'm not sure yet. Please tell me what you'd be interested in. I will do both eventually but tell me which one you'd like me to start with. Thx**

You are my first, my last, my everything.

'_I'm getting married today! Guys I'm getting married today.' _Spencer screamed as she raced out of the shower at 7 in the morning.

'_We know Spence, you've been singing that ever since we've arrived.'_ Hanna yawned, _'Just for your information, after the wedding I'm kicking your ass for waking me up at 6, on a freakin' Saturday.'_

Normally Spencer would have come up with a snarky comment, but she was in a too good mood to care and just laughed.

Spencer had been up the whole last night worrying about the next day. She loved Toby and she was 99% sure he wouldn't abandon her on the altar, but that little 1% in her head was still nagging her, telling her that she wasn't attractive enough for him, not confident enough, not good enough.

All these thoughts were still racing through her mind as Hanna took out her huge make up bag and ordered, _'Close your eyes.'_

She quickly erased all the evil thoughts and concentrated on doing exactly what Hanna said for she was the only one that could make her look stunning, as she knew that Emily didn't use much make up herself and Aria would make her look like a parrot. If it was up to her Spencer would be wearing forks as earrings!

About half an hour later Hanna told Spencer to open her eyes and smiled at the results.

'_Spencer! You look incredible!'_ she whispered tearfully.

Spencer tried to grab the mirror off her, not noticing that she was nearly in tears.

'_No no Spence!'_ Emily interfered, _'You'll see the results afterwards.'_

Also she was almost crying.

Spencer was oblivious to the fact, until she turned to smile at all of them.

'_Guys… Why are you crying, is something wrong, did Toby leave me?' _She asked hurridly, she had seen that episode of Downton Abbey when the man left the second sister Edith. It did not look like fun!

'_No Spence. It's just you look so beautiful. We're so happy for you.' _Emily started weeping.

This caused a domino effect as Aria and Hanna started sobbing soon after.

Spencer felt herself welling up as well.

'_No Spencer!' _She thought to herself, _'You'll ruin the make-up. You can't cry.'_

Hanna noticed and said between her sobs, _'It's waterproof.'_

With that sentence Spencer let herself cry. She didn't even know why. Was it because she was scared of being married?  
No.. that couldn't be it. She wasn't scared, she was delighted, estatic more likely. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Toby. Then what was it?

Then it dawned on her. She was crying out of pity.

All the girls had amazing boyfriends, and yes she had envied them for not getting pregnant at nineteen. But to be honest, even though she loved their boyfriends, noone would ever be as perfect as Toby. Ever. And she pitied everyone that didn't have him.

They sobbed for at least ten minutes before pulling apart and Spencer mumbling something about having to stay on schedule.

'_Yeah you're right.'_ Aria wiped the tears away quickly and smiled,_ 'Lets put on the dress!'_

The dress they had bought months before still fitted perfectly. Spencer had gone back to her old size after about a month and was very relieved. She didn't want end up fat. She knew Toby would still love her, but she wanted to be perfect for him.

They helped her into the dress and gasped at the sight of her, nearly setting each other off again.

The dress was tight and hugged her at the right places, it showed quite a bit of clevage, but not too much to make her look slutty. Even though the dress was modern, it had a slight classical vibe to it.

Spencer stared at her friends reaction and was starting to get annoyed, _'Guuuyyss! I want to see me.' _She whined.

Emily chuckled, _'Spencer you will! Just let us check if you've got everything.'_

'_My something new, the dress obviously. My something old, my grandmas tiara. Something borrowed, Emilys necklace.'_

'_Yeah I still can't believe you didn't take mine by the way.' _Aria muttered. She had offered Spencer a necklace which had lots of horses and sheep dangeling off it. She had thought it quite perfect and was very annoyed when Spencer ever so politely rejected it.

'_And my something blue…'_ Spencer continued ignoring Aria, she blushed, _'My underwear!'_

The girls giggled and Hanna remarked, _'He's not going to see much of you in those tonight…..' _ The girls glanced at her, _'What. I'm just saying….'_

Emily just shook her head and turned Spencer around to face the mirror. She gasped in delight!

It wasn't that she didn't find herself attractive, she just didn't think very highly of herself. But today that was different. She was stunning.

Hanna had done great with the make up, highlighting her high cheekbones and bringing out her eyes.  
Her eyes fell to her dress. It looked wonderful on her. It brought out the few curves she had and made them look like more.

She was about to thank the girls and lock them in a very tight embrace when her mother popped her head around the door.

'_Girls, it's time to leave!'_  
Mrs Hastings had received the wedding invitation and had decided to finally accept her daughters relationship. After Wren had admitted to everything, she, her husband and Melissa were in shock. She had called Spencer immeadiately and apologized, offering to pay for the wedding (which Spencer had accepted gladly). She now wanted to be a part of her daughters life and was pleased that Spencer was letting her in, slowly.

'_Ok Mom! Just give me a moment.' _Spencer called.

As her mother closed the door Spencer turned to her friends, _'Guys I love you so so much. Thankyou so much for being here for me. You are all so amazing and I'm so happy you are a part of my life. Hanna I love you with all your crazy comments and your fashion advice! Emily, you're so sweet and kind and you always listen to me. I love you too. And Aria, lets just say if I was a lesbian, I'd definitely have a crush on you. I love you.'_

During this long speech each of the girls eyes had filled with tears. Hanna was the first to break the silence by pouncing on Spencer, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Emily and Aria soon copied her. And all four of them soon were lying on the floor laughing and crying.

Spencer got up, checked for any dirt or creases in her dress and said, _'As much as I would love to lie on the floor with you guys, I do need to get married today.'_

'_Awwee Spence.'_ Aria said playing along, _'You can do that anyday. Come here and play with your wesbian wover…'_

The girls laughed and linked arms as they headed their way to the car that was parked outside.

* * *

_'God guys. I can't do this! What if he's gone. What if he thinks I'm ugly. Help me.' _Spencer ranted pacing back and forth outside the church.

Aria placed both hands firmly on her shoulders, _'Spencer that's not going to happen and we both know it. Toby loves you more than anything. He's not going to leave you. Trust me.'_

That still didn't calm Spencer down. But for the sake of the girls she quietend down and flashed a fake smile.

She knew she was being stupid, she knew Toby would never leave her. She was just nervous of falling down when she made her way up to the altar, of dropping the ring, of repeating the lines wrong, of of of…..

'_Hellooooo? Earth to Spencer…' _Hanna snapped her fingers in her face.

Spencer batted her fingers away angrily and snapped, _'I'm still here Hanna….'_

Hanna had just opened her mouth to remark that if she wanted she could shout the remark about the underwear in front of the whole church when Emily hissed, _'Guys stop fighting, the ceromony is about to begin. Mrs Hasings just did the signal.'_

Spencer walked up to her and asked, _'Em. Please can you check if he's in there. Please I can't do it….'_

Emily glanced in and smiled to see Toby stand there looking as nervous as Spencer.

'_Yeah he's there Spence. And he looks very handsome.'_

Spencer took a deep breath and breathed out again in a big _'Whoooshh'_

Emily placed a hand on Spencers shoulder and asked, _'Hey is everything ok?'_

'_Yeah, it's just…..' _She paused and continued with a sigh, _'I love him so much. What if I ever loose him? What if he sees a really hot young girl and falls in love with her. It would kill me to loose him.'_

Emily gently placed a hand on her upper arm and said, _'Spencer, do you even realize how much Toby loves you…. He is one of the strongest men I have ever met and do you know what happened when you told me you were pregnant? I never told you this, but he came to visit me and started crying. He was scared he was going to ruin your life. I always knew that he loved you, but seeing him like that….. It just dawned on me that he would do anything for you. Spencer trust me. He will always love you.'_

Spencer stared at Emily with wide eyes and an open mouth. She slowly closed it and wrapped her arms around Emilys neck. _'Thanks Em! I really needed that…'_

Emily laughed at that and said, _'I know you did. Now go away, Paige is about to go in with Jasmin.'_

Spencer had wanted Paige to be a bridesmaid and as Paige was one of the only ones who could calm Jasmin down and they had one groomsmen to little, they decided to let Paige walk down holding Jasmin.

She raced to the back of the line, where Emily and Justin (a work friend of Tobys), Hanna and Caleb and Aria and Jason were standing.

Before each of them entered they looked behind them and whispered _'Good luck, We love you'_

Spencer took a deep breath as she joined arms with her father who smiled down at her with tears in his eyes saying, _'My baby girl getting married. I'm so proud of you honey, even though I don't show it. I love you so much.'_

'_I love you too dad.'_ Spencer whispered flashing her dad the realest smile she had ever smiled at him.

He smiled back and they walked in, everyone standing up.

She saw Toby standing at the front of the church smiling crookedly and it took everything not to rip her arm out of her dads and race to Toby.

After what seemed like forever they finally arrived at the front and Spencer gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before making her way up to Toby.

'_Hey there.' _He whispered to her as she stood in front of him.

'_Hey there.' _She replied, not being able to get over the fact of how handsome he looked.

'_You look amazing.'_ He said, not as if it were a compliment but as if it were a fact.

She blushed and whispered, _'Yeah well you don't clean up so bad yourself.'_

The sound of the priests voice interrupted them, _'We are gathered here today to celebrate…'_

She knew she was supposed to listen to him, but couldn't.  
Tobys sea blue eyes were staring at her and as always when he did that, she couldn't concentrate in the slightest.

The same counted for him, her coffee brown eyes glimmered up at him. She was beautiful, stunning, amazing, incredible, he could think of so many adjectives to describe her, not one of them being bad.

They both got broken out of there trance when the priest said, _'If you take Toby Cavanaugh as your lawfully wedded husband say I do.'_

Without hesitation Spencer said, _'I do.' _

'_If you take Spencer Hastings as your lawfully wedded wife say I do.'_

Staring into her eyes he said, _'I do.'_

They both heard Aria squeak in the background and didn't need to look back to know that the girls were crying in joy.

'_The rings please.' _The priest said.

Aria and Jason handed them the rings and they slipped them on to each others fingers, trembling.

'_Now you may kiss the bride.'_

As if he had been waiting the whole day to do this, Toby took her face in his hands and kissed her softly as the audience broke into applause.

They broke apart before it got too out of control and Toby winked at her, _'Don't worry baby, we have lots of time to do that later… and more.'_

She smiled back and took her hands in his before making there way outside, finally husband and wife

'_Will Mr and Mrs Cavanaugh please take to the floor for their first dance.'_

Hand in hand they walked to the dance floor and started to dance, Barry Whites, 'You are my first, my last, my everything' playing.

_The first, the last, my everything  
And the answer to all my dreams  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are  
I know there's only, only one like you_

'_It's true you know.'_ Toby whispered spinning her around

'_What?'_ Spencer asked confused.

'_You are my first, my last, my everything! Forever.'_

'_Toby I hate you.' _Spencer groaned.

'_Why?' _he asked faux offended

'_You always take the words out of my mouth…. Like when you said your first I love you to me. I wanted to say that first!' _she whined.

'_Well maybe one day you'll beat me to it.' _He grinned

'_I love you Toby Cavanaugh! Don't ever leave me' _She sighed

'_See.'_ He smiled, _'Told you one day you'd manage it!'_

She smiled back and they leant in for a kiss.

_You're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep for evermore  
You're the first, your the last, my everything._

* * *

_'Mhhh mhhh Toby... What are you doing?' _Spencer gasped as Tobys strong hands squeezed her thighs and her buttocks.

After everyone had gone Toby had lifted Spencer off her feet bridal style, despite her protests and had carried her into the honeymoon suite they had booked.

They couldn't get enough of eachother and he had firmly wrapped her legs around her torso as he shoved her against the wall, his hands protecting her head from getting bumped, before they started making out very passionnatly

_'I'm making out with you. Smartass. Why? D'you want me to stop.' _he smirked.

_'Toby, I would slap you... but I can't, I'm too turned on. Just make love to me. PLEASE.'_

Toby laughed at his wifes desperation. Wife, he loved that word, _'Of course Spencer Cavanaugh.'_

_'Toby why, why do you have to do this to me. Stop wasting time. Get my clothes off me. Hold me, touch me, kiss me, make love to me.'_

Toby knew that he was torturing her but he was enjoying it.

_'hmm, baby, did I actually tell you how sexy you looked today.'_

_'Thats sweet of you Toby, but for gods sake I couldn't care less, I swear to god if you don't...'_

Toby had had enough, he enjoyed torturing her but something about aggressive Spencer really turned him on.  
He made use of her open mouth and thrust his tongue into it.  
She sighed in pure bliss before moaning into his mouth and trying to remove his shirt.

Annoyed at having to break lip contact for even second, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie, before taking it off completely.  
The dress was more of a challenge. Toby tried to untie it but failing as it was done up very tightly by a very efficient Hanna.

She laughed at him before helping him, managing to untie and take it off in record speed before leaping on him again and kissing him, grinding against him.  
He was getting more excited by the minute and he knew that she had also noticed as he could feel her smirking and her heart rate increasing.

She was clad in just her bra and panties. He still had his pants on and hastily he ripped them off, including his boxers.  
He then unhooked her bra and she slid out of her panties.

He then threw her onto the bed and clambered on top of her.  
She started crying out in pleasure as they started making love, soon hitting a high.

_'Toby that was incredible.'_ She breathed, after they had finished.  
_'I know baby. But that's because of you.'_

Spencer was quiet for a few seconds, _'Toby Cavanaugh what have I ever done to deserve you.'_

_'Spencer Cavanaugh.' _she shivered in pleasure when he said her name, _'Trust me, it's the otherway round.'_

Not knowing what to reply, Spencer did the only thing she could think of.  
She climbed on top of him, straddeling his hips and started kissing him, grinning as he moaned in pleasure.  
It was nearly always him that had control as he was much stronger that her and she was very pleased that for once she was dominant.

As if he could read her mind he flipped her over, him being on top now.  
Normally she would have tried her best to turn the situation around, but the way he was kissing her, so gently yet so passionantly, she didn't care...

_'You're my only Toby.' _she breathed in between kisses

_'You're my everything.' _he whispered back as they started to continue the actions of earlier.

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Barry Whites song: you are my first, my last, my everything and I don't own PLL or their characters. I do own the storyline though…. So don't steal it ;) I know this chapter was a bit cheesy but eh... who can resist a bit of cheese...**


	13. Chapter 13

The Honeymoon (Pt.1)

'_Bye baby girl. Be a good girl for mommy and daddy!' _Spencer gave her daughter a big kiss, to which she gurgled in delight.

It was time for their honeymoon and after many fights as where to leave Jasmin, or even whether to go on their honeymoon, they had decided to leave her at Emilys for the week.

Emily was delighted, she and Paige loved Jasmin and immeaditely relieved Spencer of any doubts she had in her head.

Jasmin was already 6 months old, so even though Spencer was terrified of leaving her, she decided to go and call Emily/Jasmin everyday.

_'Thanks again Em for looking after Jassy. We're so…'_

Emily shoved them out of the door and said, _'How many times do I have to tell you that Paige and I would have offered to do it anyway.'_

Spencer sighed in defeat and hugged her friend once more, _'I'll miss you.'_

'_Me or Jasmin.' _Emily joked.

'_Both. Bye Em.' _She laughed as she walked off to the car, soon followed by Toby who hugged Emily goodbye too.

They drove off and Spencer ran through all her notes to see if they had all their boarding passes, passports and everything they needed.

Toby glanced at her, not being able to help thinking how sexy she looked when she was stressed.

He squeezed her thigh seductively, surprised when she batted his hands away.

'_No Toby! I'll just get distracted and kiss you…..'_

Toby pretended to be offended and asked, _'Why is that a bad thing?'_

Spencer looked up from her notes to stroke his cheek and say softly, _'Baby, you know that wasn't what I meant. I want to kiss you more than anything, but we'll be late.'_

'_Fine!' _Toby sulked, _'Even though we still have 3 hours.'_

'_I don't want to risk anything. What if we miss the plane? What if we get held up in security? What if the queue is huge….. Umm Toby why have you stopped?'_ She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Toby had pulled up in a deserted road.

'_Toby…?'_ She asked, getting a bit scared when he didn't answer, _'You do know this is typical horror movie….. Wait Toby what are you… mhh mhh'_

While she was talking, Toby had pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her. He was worried that she would pull away and slap him, and was very pleased when he heard a soft groan from her mouth, knowing that he had won.

'_Wow.'_ She answered as she pulled away, as the need for oxygen became overwhelming, _'I was not expecting that.'_

'_Me neither.'_ Toby replied, and they both smiled remembering their first kiss.

They were silent for a few moments before Spencer looked at her watch and shrieked, _'Shit! TOBY! See what you do when you distract me? We are completely off schedule. We still have to drive there, we still have to…..'_

'_Spencer, take a breath. It's going to be fine. Trust me ok?'_

She took a deep breath and nodded, placing a hand on his thigh and trusting him.

For the rest of the ride they were mostly silent, not needing to communicate, just a simple squeeze of the hand was enough.

* * *

They arrived and despite Spencer promising Toby to relax, she rushed inside and handed in their luggage.

Toby joined her, as he had just walked over instead of sprinted like he was trying to win the 100m race and put an arm around her shoulder.

'_Baby, I thought you said you were going to relax.'_

Spencer stared at him like he had two heads, _'Toby? This IS me relaxed. I'm completely relaxed. Really! Can you just let me check to see if I packed my passport…..?'_

Toby lifted the bag out of her reach before she could reach it.

'_You've checked it ten times in the last hour.' _He answered to her pout, _'Please relax Spence, it's our honeymoon. Just for me.'_

'_Fine….' _She finally gave in, _'But only because I love you.'_

'_Thankyou sweetheart you won't regret it.' _He held out his hand for her to take and smiled when he got more than he bargained for, namely a kiss on the cheek. He leaned in for more, but she shook her head laughing and whispered, _'Baby trust me, there will be lots more time for that later.'_

Giggling she pulled him along to security.

After an hour and a half they were finally on the plane. Spencer had kept her promise to relax, at least in her mind…

It had beeped when Toby passed through the security gates and she had made a scene, trying to negotiate with the guards telling them that they were wasting time by them checking him, only stopping when Toby muttered to her that they would have already been in the waiting room if she had been quiet.

The plane had just started moving and Spencer was whimpering, scared.

She had never been fond of planes, especially the take off.

Toby looked at her questionly and she sighed before saying, _'I HATE the take-off. I just feel sick and I tremble all over. Everytime I complained to my parents they just told me to stop being such a drama-queen and take an example of Melissa who was always sitting there reading a really long book and never complaining once but I always saw her smirk, everytime…' _she trailed off. Even though she was getting on better with her parents now, it still hurt her to think about it.

Toby's heart melted. He knew Spencer and her parents was a touchy subject for her and didn't know what to say.

Spencer took his silence for irritation and sighed, _'I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a complete baby…'_

'_No Spence. I think the complete opposite.' _Toby cooed lovingly, _'You're not a baby. And even if you were, you would be MY baby! I love you and I find it pretty cute that you're scared of planes. But don't worry, I'll always protect you.'_

Spencer opened her mouth to reply but her words were replaced by a heart-breaking whimper as the plane started to take off

Toby wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered comforting words into his ear.

When she felt the plane 'calming down' she dared to open her eyes and whimpered, _'Is it over yet?'_

'_Yeah baby. You can look up again.'_ He smiled down at her.

She didn't change her position and whispered, _'Can you just hold me?'_

'_I'd do anything for you baby.' _He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

About an hour later Spencer had perked up considerably and was chatting away in a rather loud voice to Toby.

An annoyed mother turned around and said, _'Excuse me, would you mind being a bit quieter, my baby is trying to sleep.'_

Spencer opened her mouth to put that 'stupid slut' in her place as she so tenderly put it when Toby put a hand on her shoulder and said, _'Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. My wife will quieten down.'_

The woman was clearly impressed about someone so young being so polite and started making small talk.

Toby made polite conversation, which would have seemed harmless to the naked eye, but with Spencer…. She was getting more pissed off by the second thinking that they were flirting.

After a couple of minutes she couldn't bare it anymore and muttered, _'I'm going to the bathroom.'_ She got up and added under her breath, _'As I'm clearly not wanted here.' _

She hadn't intended for anyone to hear the comment, but Toby did and chuckled to himself.

Even though he didn't like it when she thought that there was anyone but her, he couldn't help than be amused that he thought that this woman, who was at least 10 years older than him, had a chance.

He knocked on the bathroom door, _'Spencer? Open up…'_

'_Um, no Toby. Firstly I'm on the bathroom, secondly even if I wasn't you still couldn't come in! How dare you flirt with someone on OUR honeymoon…. Asshole.'_

Ouch that hurt! Toby knocked on the door and said, _'Spence if you don't open up I swear to god I won't sit next to you on the plane.'_

He heard Spencer yelp and unlock the door, _'Come in idiot. Before anyone sees…'_

He darted inside and bent down to kiss her, only to be dissapointed when she turned her head away with a glare.

'_No way Mr. Cavanaugh. You have some explaining to do….. How dare you flirt with that slut…. Do you want to have aeroplane sex with her or something, does that turn you on? Because if you want I can call her in right…..'_

Toby silenced her by crashing his lips onto hers.

'…_.now.' _she finished with a triumphant smirk as his kissing had not fazed her.

He groaned, _'Spencer. I know you are supposed to be smart, but seriously you can be so dumb sometimes…. Firstly she was at least 10 years older than me….'_

'_Not a problem!' _she interrupted, _'Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore…. I know that didn't last but still….'_

'_SECONDLY.' _He carried on flashing her a not so pleased look, _'her husband was sitting next to her, if you didn't see him. He was sleeping.'_

'_Also not a problem.'_ She said. She didn't care anymore but it was fun watching him squirm, _'You could have an affair….'_

'_And thirdly.' _He paused and she looked at him expectantly, _'Why on earth should I have an affair with a woman that's not half….. no not a millionth as beautiful, smart, caring, kind, generous, crazy….. sexy, as you.'_

She blushed, but was determined to come up with an answer, _'Well so far that's the only acceptable answer I've heard.'_ She said playing with the collar of his shirt, _'But do you really think I'll accept that as an apology.'_

'_We'll have to wait and see.'_ He purred and crashed his lips onto hers once again.

This time she responded instantly and soon found that she had absent-mindely taken off his shirt and was beginning to unbotton his jeans.

He suddenly pulled back, _'Spencer, are you sure you want to do this…. Here?'_

'_Yeah why? We've done it so many times already…. It won't make a difference if it's here or on our bed.'_

He didn't reply, he just thrust her against the door of bathroom.

They tried to be quiet, but Spencer had to giggle when her bra nearly landed in the toilet and he had to silence her by bringing his lips to her.

She moaned in pleasure as he started making love to him, biting her lip to stop herself screaming out loud.  
It had never really bothered her that she was loud but right now she wished she was the quieter type that Jason had so often told her Aria was, of course against her wishes.

'_Toby, you're amazing.' _She panted against his lips.

He didn't reply, he just kissed her harder than he had ever done before.

About half an hour later there was a quiet shriek from the bathroom.

'_TOBY….'_ Spencer whisper-shouted, _'Look what I look like…'_

'_Sexy? Babe I knew that already.' _He sniggered

She glared at him, _'You know that's not what I meant, my lips are swollen, I have sex hair, I have hickeys ALL over my neck… I can't go out into public like this…'_

Toby had had his fun, and he saw that Spencer was seriously worried about what everyone would think of her so he attempted to calm her by saying, _'Shhh calm down Spence. I know you keep a comb in your purse and I'll just get you a scarf from your handluggage.'_

'_Ok. Just be back soon.'_

Toby nodded and unlocked the door, racing out.

After a couple of minutes he returned, subtly carrying a comb and a scarf.

'_Oh my god Toby, thanks so much.' _She put the scarf on and looked at herself in the tiny mirror,_ 'Hmmmm doesn't match my outfit, but it will do…'_

'_When did you become so like Hanna?'_ Toby laughed

Spencer playfully hit him on his muscular arm, hurting herself more than him, _'I'm not, I just want to look perfect for you…..'_

Toby rolled his eyes dramatically and said, _'I've told you a million times that you're always perfect.'_

Spencer took his hand in hers, _'I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying…. Ok what we're going to do is you're going to go out first and then I'm gonna follow after a couple of minutes! Deal?' _he nodded, _'Then go!' _she hissed and watched him open the door and head out.

After a few seconds here was a knock at the door and she called, _'Just a minute.'_

'_Spence, it's me. I forgot something.'_

'_Ugghh Toby, now I'm going to have to wait for another couple minutes, what did you forget I can't see anything.' _She grumbled as she opened the door.

Toby didn't reply he just kissed her softly, winked at her and sauntered off again.

She shut the door biting her lip and smiling goofily. That's what he made her feel like, like a stupid lovesick teenager.

After a few minutes she headed out again, and walked to their seats.

Embarrassingly she saw the woman infront of her looking at her very disapprovingly and she blushed knowing that probably everyone sitting near her understood what had happened in the last 35 minutes.

She decided she didn't want to see everyone staring at her so she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

She snuggled into Toby when she felt his arm around her waist.

'_Go to sleep baby.'_

She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard two teenagers who were probably flying for the first time shouting, _'Oh my god James is such a dick. Just making out with a random girl and telling me it was because they were doing a pychological project on how girlfriends react if they cheat on him….'_

'_Yeah what an asshole…. Don't worry Bella. You're like a tousand times prettier that that bitch.'_

Spencer chuckled, they reminded her so much of Aria and her, when she found out that Ezra was cheating on her with his high-school girlfriend Maggie. She was heartbroken and it had taken Spencer weeks to convince her that she was cuter, smarter, funnier and way more attractive than Maggie.

She tensed as she realized the girls were now talking about her and Toby, _'I want to be in a relationship like that couple in front….'_

'_Yeah I know. Who doesn't. But what about you and Harry Amy?'_

'_Well ya he's cute you know but I just don't feel anything for him. The first time I kissed him I felt a short spark but after that NOTHING. I'm going to break up with him.'_

'_That's me and Wren.'_ She had felt a short spark but nothing else, she had just done it to prove to her parents that she could beat Melissa in one thing. She listened to the converstation turning to her again.

'_I think the guy called her Spencer…'_

'_Hey, isn't that a guys name?'_

'_Yeah true, and her boobs are kind of small.' _Amy snickered

'_Bitches!' _Spencer thought, about to turn around and tell them that Spencer was a gender-neutral name and that her boobs were not tiny, just under-average when she opened her eyes to peek at Toby and saw him laughing quietly, obviously also hearing what the girls had said.

He saw her looking and shook his head, signalling not only that she should be quiet but that what the girls said was not true.

She was too tired to argue and closed her eyes again, listening to see if they said anything else.

'_I know but I think she's beautiful, I mean I'm not a lesbian or anything but if Nadya was here she would definitely think her extremely attractive if you know what I mean.'_

'_Bella…..' _Amy giggled, _'Don't judge Nadya for being a lesbian…. But I agree…. She has some classical beauty about her, and those are awesome Tory Burches she's wearing. Melanie would freak if she were here.'_

'_I was thinking the same thing! I miss them so much. I wish they could have come'_

'_Yeah me too.' _Amy replied quietly, but quickly perked up, _'Anyway, let's talk about that annoyingly cute couple in front of us. They are like perfect for each other. And the guy is seriously hot…..'_

'_I know, even though Nadya would say, the girl is seriously hot. Owww don't hit me Amy, you know that's just a joke. You know I love Nadya.'_

'_Yeah I know….Bella keep your voice down… I bet they're listening.'_

'_No they're not. They're recovering from their bathroom sex.'_

'_No way….Bella how the hell do you know that?'_

'_Um duuh. God Amy for someone so smart you can be really dumb. She covered it up pretty well but I still saw that hickey on the back of her neck and who goes to the bathroom for half an hour?'_

'_Well I obviously missed that. Sorry that I don't notice when people in front of me go to the bathroom and hickeys on peoples necks.'_

'_No you didn't notice because you were too busy texting Luke. What's between you guys anyway? I mean first you thought he was just an asshole and a pervert and now you two are like BFFs.'_

'_Awww Bella baby don't be worried you're still my best friend. Well about Luke I don't know about him, but I really like him, ever since I've started tutoring him in english I've gotten to know him better and he's really nice, I think I'm in love with him.'_

'_Uhhh Amy that's soo great! You'd be such an amazing couple.'_

'_Yeah…' _Amy said dreamily, _'Maybe one day we'll get married and have cute little babies.'_

'_Yeah Amy,little cute babies with six-packs.'_

_'Hey... how do you know about his six-pack.'_

'_Remember that beach-party we were invited to but you were to busy studying to go to? Well he was in his swimming trunks and lets just say I had to remind Melanie that she has a boyfriend.__'_

_'Huh... That's annoying, I didn't even get an A+ on that test. Anyway I'm going to sleep to think about Luke and my cute babies.'_

'_Goodnight Amy, have fun with your wet dreams.'_

'_Thanks. Have fun... um... sleeping...'_

The two girls fell silent and Spencer was speechless.

Was this possible? Were there two girls exactly the same as her and Aria? Did that Amy have a friend she was tutoring and slowly falling in love with just like she had with Toby?

One look at Toby smiling down at her and she knew the answer.

Sometimes there were miracles.

Sometimes people beat the odds.

Sometimes things were just possible.

And with those thoughts and Tobys arm wrapped around her, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Ok that was quite long ;) I hope you liked it, part 2 will come out soon. After part 2 there will be one more chapter and then a prologue. After that I will probably do the sequel, unless you want me to do the prequal desperately. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Honeymoon Pt.2

Toby and Spencer arrived in Paris a couple of hours after they had found the reincarnation of Spencer and Aria, Amy and Bella.

Unfortunately the two girls were not the only two who had noticed that they had had bathroom sex as an about 50 year old man had crouched down beside her and whispered something into her ear.

She had gasped, and had screamed, _'Piss off you pervert. I don't want bathroom sex.'_

'_Well you didn't have anything against it when you did it with him, did you' _the pissed off man replied motioning to Toby.

She had turned bright red and had stuttered, _'W-what t-the hell a-are you talking about….. Just piss off.'_

The man had sauntered away, but not before 'whispering', _'Have fun on your way home.' _Causing everyone to turn around and stare at her.

Remembering this, Spencer glared at the man, was now standing a few meters away from her waiting for his baggage.

'_Spencer…..' _Toby stroked her cheek, _'Don't worry about that idiot. He probably hasn't been laid for over 30 years…. We probably won't see him again anyway.'_

_'Yeah but I hate that…..Hey look there's our suitcase.'_

Toby ran up to get it and returned, only to be awaited from a loving kiss from Spencer, thanking her 'big, strong carpenter' as she adoringly put it, for carrying their suitcases.

'_No problem baby. You're too weak to even MOVE my hand when we're arm wrestling, how could I expect you to carry our oh so heavy suitcases.' _He teased her.

She punched him softly, _'Hey, we only did that once and I was sick, I could have easily moved your hand if I wanted to…'_

'_Oh really….. So how are you feeling now?'_

'_Good, why are you asking?'_

'_Because baby when we're in the hotel we are going to have the most epic arm wrestle of the year.' _He smirked and couldn't help but add, _'Which I'm going to win by the way..'_

'_In your dreams Cavanaugh…..Hey wait no what are you doing, you can't do that!' _she cried as he leant forward to kiss her.

'_And why not if I may ask…'_

'_Because that will just distract me… Yeah yeah I know the hotel is an hour away but you'll keep it up in the car, no don't deny it, I know you. And anyway your not worthy of my lips, laughing at me for not being able to kick your ass in arm wrestling, when I repeat, I was sick…'_

'_Fine…..'_ Toby pouted, _'But when I win, I expect lots of make up sex.'_

'_Oh that you'll get…. But only after __**I **__win!'_

With that she floated away to their hire car, Toby shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

The hour in the car had been pure torture for both Spencer and Toby. Both had had a mission, to do whatever it took for the other to cave and try to kiss him/her.

Spencer had placed her hand on his thigh and gently roamed her hand up and down, up and down, coming closer and closer to his crotch everytime.

He silently begged for his body to behave, as he knew that that would mean instant victory for Spencer.

He managed to squim away and for a few minutes they sat there in silence, throwing each other discret glances when they thought they weren't watching, having to laugh quietly when they accidently looked each other in the eye.

Toby decided it was time for him to try to tease her and break the silence.  
He put his arm around her and 'accidently' brushed over right breast, which caused her to glare at him and try to bat his hand away.

His hand stayed there though and he said, _'Hmmm, Spence baby?'_

'_Yeah?' _she growled.

He ignored her pissed off tone and said, _'Have I ever told you how much I love you?'_

'_Yes you have. But I have the feeling that you're just saying that to try and get me to kiss you, which is not going to happen Mr. Cavanaugh.'_

'_Why Mrs. Cavanaugh, how could you think that of me? I was being completely and utterly honest.'_

'_Sure!' _Spencer snorted, _'And that's why you are so innocently touching my breasts.'_

'_Ok. Maybe I am trying to seduce you a little bit. But I do mean it that I love you….'_

'_Yeah I know…..' _she smiled up at him and leant in for a kiss, smiling as he leant in for one too, planning to turn her head suddenly so his kiss would land on her cheek.  
Unfortunately he was thinking the same thing and they both turned away at the same time having to giggle when their heads bumped.

Before either of them could comment on that Spencer clapped her hands together and said, _'Look there's the hotel!'_

Toby looked and was very pleased at what he saw.

He had checked the hotel up on the internet and had fallen in love with it. It was classy and elegant, and in the honeymoon suite there was a hottub, which Toby was planning to use to his full advantage…. After he had won the arm wrestling contest of course.

They checked in and the young lady at the reception had wished them a very happy anniversary with a very strong french accent and Toby decided to annoy Spencer even more and winked at the woman and said, _'Merci beaucoup.' _ To which to receptionist turned bright red and started fumbling for their keys.

Spencer was furious. She knew Toby was just doing it to wind her up, but it still annoyed her.

She decided to pay him back and handed her luggage to the hotel boy with a flirtatious smile and said, _'I'm sorry, but I don't speak french very well. Is it ok for me to just speak english?' _which was a lie, she had taken french for 8 years, she just wanted to make sure Toby understood every word.

The man nodded, mesmorized by her beauty.

She placed a hand on his arm and said, _'Thankyou. Is it ok for you to be so kind and take our luggage to our room? I'm so tired and I'm not sure my husband could manage to carry them all, and you look so strong.' _She purred, grinning inwardly when she heard Toby let out a quiet growl.

'_O-of c-ourse.' _The man spluttered helplessly and Toby felt bad for him. He knew the effect Spencer could have on people.

After the flustered guy had helped them into their room and Spencer made sure Toby was watching when she smiled and said, _'You've been so helpful. Next time I'll definitely ask for you. See you soon.'_

She closed the door behind her admirer and turned to Toby who wasn't looking very happy.

'_What?'_ she asked innocently.

'_You know exactly what Spencer… Why are you flirting on our honeymoon.'_

'_Pah, says the right person. Flirting with the receptionist, don't go on to me about flirting.'_

'_I didn't flirt with her…. Ok maybe I tried to annoy you a bit by PRETENDING to flirt, but at least I didn't stroke her on her arm and tell her how much sexier she was than my wife.' _He snapped back.

'_Oh that's it! So now you're even saying that she's sexier than me. How dare you.' _Spencer was fuming.

'_Spencer…..' _Toby groaned, _'I didn't mean that. You know exactly what I meant…'_

'_No forget it Toby. Just be quiet. I'm going to take a bath. Night.'_

'_Night.' _Toby replied, upset that their honeymoon was starting with an argument.

After he heard the bath stop running he listened out for a bit and heard her sobbing quietly.

His heart broke, she had never cried because of an argument before. Usually she just went to bed super pissed and in the morning when he made her breakfast in bed she forgave him and they had… let's just say they were occupied for the rest of the morning.

He tried to open the door and found that she had forgotten to lock it. He peeked inside and saw Spencer sitting in the bathtub, hugging her knees and sobbing into her hands, not noticing that he had come in.

'_Hey, sweetheart. Don't cry. I promise you I wasn't attracted to that woman. I was just trying to piss you off. I'm sorry babe I'm sorry.'_

She looked up at him and staring into his caring blue eyes she nearly broke down again, _'I-it's n-n-ot-thing. I-I'm j-just b-being silly.'_

'_No you're not. Spence you can tell me anything. Are you really crying because of that woman at the reception because I promise…..'_

'_No no! It's not because of her.' _She interrupted, _'I know you were doing it to piss me off. It's just…..'_ she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, _'I was just thinking about the man in the plane, I couldn't help notice that he had a wedding band on. He was married Toby and wanted to have sex with me. What if that happens to us one day? What if that happens to us one day. I'm not saying you're going to meet someone on the plane, but what if you find someone younger, sexier, with bigger boobs, with a larger ass….'_

Toby silenced her by pressing his finger to her mouth, _'Let me stop you right there. I would never betray you. I know I can't know what will happen in the future but I know I won't betray you. How can you even think such a thing. We've been through so much. It's not fair of you to say that. I mean how could I, you're so beautiful!'_

'_I know Toby, I know but I just can't help but worry about it. I mean look at my parents, my dad cheated on my mom, don't get me wrong I love Jason, but I always thought they loved each other and look what happened.'_

'_Spencer we're not your parents. We're Spencer and Toby. We beat the odds. Remember how everyone was against us, everyone tried to break us up, but look at us now! We're married, we have a child. I promise you you have nothing to worry about. You're my everything. I love you and Jasmin with all my heart, I could never leave you.'_

'_I love you too.' _Spencer whispered, not knowing what else to reply.

'_Now are you going to let your husband who is feeling extremely horny with you sitting naked next to him, into the bathtub with you?'_

Spencer laughed, having perked up with the conversation, _'Well I don't want to torture you do I? Get in here!'_

Toby didn't need to be told twice and stripped, hopping into the bathtub with her.

'_Someone's eager.' _Spencer chuckled.

'_Who can blame me? I haven't kissed you in like…. 6 hours!'_

'_Wow, and I thought our aeroplane sex would make up for that!'_

'_Hmmm… Well I still missed you.'_

Spencer didn't reply, just crashed her lips onto his.

She had missed him too. It sounded pathetic, but she couldn't be without him.

'_This is so much more fun than fighting.' _Toby mumbled between kisses.

'_Hell yeah! But I'm sort of turning into a raison. How would you like to take this to the bedroom?'_

'_I would love to.' _

He picked her up and carried her bridal style into their king sized bed.

'_Spencer?'_

'_Hmm?' _she replied distracted as she trailed kisses up and down his abs.

'_I love you.'_

She looked up and started kissing him, on the lips this time, _'I love you too, more than you can ever imagine.'_

'_Oh, I think I can.' _He whispered as he flipped her over and started kissing her neck.

Their honeymoon had finally begun.

**AN: Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come soon! Please review! I just want to thank anyone who has bothered to read this story! It means a lot! Thanks so much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ok guys there will be drinking in this chapter, so pretend they have fake Ids. Enjoy. Oh and did you see the SUPER cute photos and videos of Keegan and Troian on set? They are just ADORABLE!**

After the flirting fiasco, Spencer and Toby had had a relatively uneventful week.  
Well not uneventful, as they visited many places and had many romantic moments, but nothing crazy happened.  
The only thing worth mentioning, was on one evening, Spencer decided to get a bit drunk on champagne and started to whisper (more like shout) how Toby rocked her world and her bed, causing Toby to turn bright red and quickly order the bill to avoid futher embarassment.

It had been a long journey back, this time luckily without any perverted men, but with a very annoying man snoring behind them.

Toby could sleep through anything, so he didn't really mind. But Spencer, who couldn't even go to sleep if someone was lightly breathing sat there sulkily, sometimes turning around to glare at the man, even though he couldn't see her.

Toby stifled a laugh, he hadn't fallen asleep, as he wanted to keep Spencer company.

'_Spence, he's not going to wake up. Why don't you stop bothering him and talk to your husband, who is feeling very lonely at the moment.' _Toby put on a faux pout.

'_Awww baby…. Is someone feeling ignored?' _Spencer cooed in a baby voice, something that she normally just used for Jasmin.

Toby decided to play along, _'Yeah…. You're gonna have to make it up to me.'_

'_Well when we're home, I __**promise **__you, I'll be like… like a rocket in bed….. Fast and exciting.' _She purred, running her fingers up and down his chest.

Toby gulped, he regretted asking Spencer to make it up for him. Not that he minded the dirty talk of his wife, but here in the plane it would be very awkward if he got… excited.

He begged his body to behave, but like many other times it disobeyed and sent Spencer into fits of giggles, feeling very pleased with herself.

'_Don't get too cocky mrs.'_ Toby growled, annoyed, _'I'm not the only one that has been turned on!'_

'_Can you prove it?' _Spencer giggled, _'And even if I WAS…. Which I have never been by the way, you would have no proof. The Hastings family just don't get turned on easily.'_

'_Oh but Spence.'_ Toby grinned, _'You're not a Hastings anymore, you're a Cavanaugh and I remember clearly last night when I sprayed that whipped cream…'_

'_Toby, shut up.' _Spencer pressed her hand on his mouth, pulling away with a shriek when he licked it, _'That's seriously disgusting Toby.'_

Toby just shrugged, _'You don't have a problem with it when I do other things to you...'_

'_I said be quiet!' _Spencer nearly yelled, realizing she had attracted the attention of some people she lowered her voice and said, _'I don't want the whole plane to know about our sex-life. And I still don't admit to you ever turning me on.'_

'_Deny it all you like, I know exactly what you do when you're excited…..'_

'_What?'_ Spencer said, determined to stop whatever she did immediately. It wasn't like she DIDN'T want to be turned on by Toby, she just couldn't admit to defeat.

'_Do you really think I'm going to tell you. It's my most prized secret!'_

'_Toobbbyy….. Plleeeassseeee'_ Spencer whined

Toby just shook his head, not budging. There was no way he was ever going to let her find out.

The rest of the flight mainly consisted of Spencer begging Toby to tell her, promising him things that he had never thought would come out of her mouth in return and Toby refusing, but not before saying he would still like the things she had offered, which caused her to punch him in the arm.

* * *

When they had gotten off the plane and had collected their luggage, Toby and Spencer headed off to their car, which was waiting in a thankfully shady spot of the car park.

They drove for about half an hour, as the airport was quite far away from Rosewood as they passed their (now old) apartment.

'_Yay we're….. Wait Toby, why did you carry on driving? Toby?'_

'_Damn_.' Toby sighed, _'I was hoping you wouldn't notice. It was supposed to be a surprise.'_

'_What was?' _Spencer asked.

'_Well my dad just found out that my late uncle had a house here in Rosewood, that he never used and that he left it to me. It's our house now.'_ Toby smiled.

Spencer smiled back, _'That's so amazing, but are you sure it won't bother you, living in your uncle's house?'_

'_It will seem weird at first sure, but I know he would have wanted me to keep it, and to share it with the woman I love.'_

Spencer squeezed his hand and whispered, _'He would have been so proud of you, you know.'_

'_Yeah I know.' _There were a few minutes of dejected silence until Toby called, _'Look there it is.'_

Spencer craned her neck to take a look and was delighted.

She had expected a nice house, as Tobys uncle was well off, unlike his father, but this house was stunning.

Even though it wasn't as big as the Hastings house, it was very large, yet not large enough to make it seem snobby. There was a big garden in the back and the grass was neatly trimmed, much to Spencers approval. She was sure the inside would be just as nice.

'_I love it!' _she said to Tobys nervous facial expression.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her into the house.

He unlocked the door and she burst inside giggling, _'Oh this is so nice. I love…'_

'_SURPRISE!' _shouted 6 voices at the same time.

Spencer turned around to face all her friends, _'Oh my god you guys…. I've missed you! __Thanks! Did you know about this Toby?'_

'_Well seeing as I was the one who suggested it, I guess you could say I knew about it.' _He smirked.

She went up to hug him and whispered, _'Thank you!'_

'_You're welcome baby.'_

'_You know Spence, Toby's not the only one that helped….' _Emily called, faux offended, joggling Jasmin in her arms.

'_Yeah Spence! But don't thank Hanna, if it was up to her we would be inviting the whole of Rosewood.' _Aria added.

'_Hey! Don't blame the fact that I have contacts and that I'm not a lame party pooper like all of you guys obviously are.' _Hanna complained.

Spencer chuckled at her crazy friends, _'Thanks you guys. And thanks to you too Hanna, even though I probably wouldn't have wanted the whole of Rosewood to come. And Caleb can you please not try to steal food when you think I'm not watching, just eat it!'_

'_THANKYOU SPENCE!' _ Caleb pounced on the food, he had been waiting for about 3 (!) hours to eat and the girls had forbidden him to eat anything, before Spencer and Toby came. He had been ready to strangle every single one, even Hanna.

He was so engrossed in the food, that he didn't notice all the girls laughing at him.

Spencer went up to Emily and Jasmin and took her off Emily, _'Hey baby! Mommy missed you so much!' _Spencer cooed at Jasmin, who gurgled in reply

_'Hey man.'_ Jason grinned walking up to Toby, _'Hey mommmy' _he called to Spencer.

'_Hey Jason!' _they exclaimed.

'_Can I talk to you for a moment Toby?' _Jason's tone turned from playful to stern.

'_Ummm…. Sure…' _Toby followed him. Jason was one of his best friends, but he was still a bit scary when he wanted to be.

'_I wanted to tell you at the wedding, but I couldn't seeing as you didn't leave Spencers side.' _Jason said when they had gone upstairs, _'You know I'm happy for you guys. But if you ever hurt her, ever betray her, ever do ANYTHING to her. I will personally chop your balls off. I'm not kidding!'_

Toby groaned. Why did everyone think that he was going to hurt Spencer.

'_Jason! Don't you know me well enough to know that I would never hurt Spencer. I love her more than my life!'_

Jason studied his face for a moment and smiled, _'I know. But I just wanted to be sure. Come on man, let's go down!'_

They headed back down the stairs and faintly heard the girls talking about their honeymoon.

'_So Spence. How was the sex?' _he heard Hanna ask.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He had always known that Hanna was blunt, and that she said what she thought. But he hadn't thought she would ask about their sex-life. He was about to go and rescue Spencer from the situation, when Jason put a hand on his shoulder pulling him back and putting a finger to his mouth, signalling that he wanted to hear what would happen next.

'_Hanna!' _ Spencer giggled, _'How many times do I have to tell you, that I'm not going to tell you what we do in bed! Who said we even had sex. Oww, what was that for.'_

'_For being idiotic! Firstly, you'd be the dumbest person on earth, not to have sex on your honeymoon and secondly why do you think Jason asked Toby to follow him, they're probably talking about all the details now!'_

'_Oh my god, do you really think so? Oh look Jasmin's fallen asleep.' _Spencer smiled adoringly at her sleeping child.

Toby groaned quietly. He had to admit, Jasmin had the worst timing. If she was awake, there would be no chance in hell that Spencer would say anything.

'_Duhh Spencer! Come on we're your besties, we want all the deets.' _Aria complained.

'_Yeah Spence.'_ Emily giggled girlishly, Paige nodding in agreement.

'_Seriously Emily? EMILY?'_ Never would he have thought she would ask about that.

'_Spence, I don't want to hear about what you did…..' _Caleb whined.

'_Thank you Caleb.' _Toby thought

'_Fine then leave, and make sure you keep Toby and Jason upstairs, we will be needing a long time.' _Hanna snapped.

'_Ok.'_

'_Wait what? Caleb what the hell are you doing, no don't come up here no… oh crap.' _Toby cursed in his thoughts.

'_Guys what are you doing lurking on the stairs.' _Caleb whispered.

'_We want to hear what Spencer says.' _Jason replied.

'_He wants to, I don't…. Caleb can you get back down and distract them.'_

'_No way, I wanna hear everything too. And besides you tell us about your sex too, what's the big deal.'_

'_It just seems weird coming out of her mouth, it's just strange…..'_

'_Then don't listen, go upstairs. Jason and I will stay here.' _Caleb shrugged.

'_Yeah exactly. But are you sure you're not the tiniest bit curious about what she's going to say about you?'_

Toby pondered for a bit. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was true! He did kind of want to hear what she had to say.

'_Fine… but only because I don't want to be alone upstairs'_

Jason shot him a disbelieving glance but was interrupted by Spencer's voice, _'Ok, I'll tell you. But Toby must NEVER hear about this, I don't want him to know I told you. And if Jasmin wakes up, we are stopping, I don't want her picking up inappropriate vocabulary.'_

'_Promise!' _the girls vowed solemnly.

'_Ok….' _Spencer took a deep breath, _'Well my favourite night was…'_

For the next 5 minutes Spencer told the girls all the details of her honeymoon, her friends oooohing and aaahhhing in the right places.

He regretted agreeing to allowing Caleb and Jason to stay as he noticed them glancing at him and stifling a laugh every now and again.

'_Du-hu-de' _Caleb whistled through his teeth, _'Creative much?'_

'_This is disgusting.'_ Jason gritted his teeth, _'I can never look at my sister the same way again. Toby man…'_

'_It's not much better for me, this is seriously awkward…' _

'_Well I'm impressed, didn't know you had it in you.' _Caleb patted him on his back winking.

'_Asshole.' _Toby punched him good-naturedly.

Jason opened his mouth to comment that he still wasn't ok with this, when he heard Spencer ask, _'Hey where are the guys? Surely Caleb can't have distracted them for that long….'_

'_Hey don't question my mans methods.' _Hanna retorted.

'_I'm not, it's just Caleb isn't very good at distracting. Remember when you wanted to borrow my new boots without me knowing…. Caleb told me there was a flying pig outside and then ran away…..'_

'_Hey, It was a good idea.' _Caleb called from the stairs.

Jason and Toby facepalmed, _'Caleb, what the hell. Now they'll know we've been listening…..'_

'_Caleb? Toby? Jason? Why are you guys listening to our conversation?'_ Aria asked annoyed.

'_We're n-n-o-ot.. w-w-ee j-just….' _Jason stuttered.

'_We were just heading down the stairs when I heard you laugh about my distraction methods…..' _As bad as his methods may be, he was a good liar and a good subject changer.

'_Aww Caleb, you're still my buddy, don't worry.' _Spencer giggled.

Toby let out a big sigh of relief. That was a close one!

* * *

Later that evening, when all their friends were gone, and they had put Jasmin to bed again, she was obviously tired that day. Toby and Spencer lay in their bed (which the gang had ordered as a sort of wedding gift for them) and were talking when Spencer suddenly said, _'You know, that I know you were listening earlier…..'_

'_W-what are you talking about?' _Toby spluttered.

'_Don't worry about it!' _Spencer laughed, _'To be honest the only reason I did it was because once I was in the bathroom and you and Caleb decided to stand right next to it and talk about the sex you guys had had the night before, and giving each other tips..…. And as I knew you were listening, it was a sort of pay back.'_

'_You sly little fox…..' _Toby gasped, _'I'm not amused you know.'_

'_Hey! At least I didn't TRY to listen, you listened on purpose! You're gonna have to do something for me if you don't want me to tell the girls. And the girls will think I married a pervert.'_

'_Fine.' _Toby gave in, _'What do you want me to do!'_

Spencer tapped her chin thoughtfully for a minute when her eyes lit up and she smiled evilly, _'You have to tell me, how you notice that I'm turned on!'_

'_But that's my most prized secret!' _Toby complained, _'I'll do something else.'_

'_Fine!' _Spencer snapped, _'either that, or you can go to the mall naked tomorrow.'_

'_Speeennncceerr. No fair!'_

'_You shouldn't have been listening.'_

'_Neither should you.'_

'_I'll tell the girls!'_

'_I'll tell the guys!'_

'_Baby you know I don't care about them knowing….. Caleb will probably find it hot... he finds everything hot!'_

'_Fine I'll tell you…. Happy?'_

'_Yes, very!'_

'_Every time, you get turned on your eyes flicker down to my adams apple and then back up to my lips. I know you'll probably say that I have no proof, but I've tried it out many times, and always the same happens.'_

Spencer blushed bright red and snapped, _'That's not true…. You're making it up.'_

'_No I'm not Spence.'_

'_You are!'_

'_Am not!'_

'_Are'_

'_Not'_

'_Asshole.'_

'_Beauty.'_

'_Tease'_

'_Sexy'_

'_Kind'_

'_Competitive'_

'_Generous'_

'_Amazing'_

'_My dream come true'_

'_My only dream'_

Even though Spencer was 'pissed' she crashed her lips onto his, kissing his with more passion than she had ever done before.

Toby pulled her on top of him and started to remove her clothes.

She repeated his actions and soon they were lying in bed, doing what they had been doing every night of their honeymoon.

Half an hour later they lay there sweating and panting with there fingers intertwined.

'_Toby?' _Spencer asked when they had recovered a little.

'_Yeah?'_

'_Could you ever imagine being a parent again?'_

'_Is there something you need to tell me?'_

'_No….'_ Spencer trailed off mid-sentence, _'I was just wondering.'_

'_Well, Of course I would love a little boy, hell I would adore a little girl, but if you don't want another child I'll be fine with it too. But I'd definitely want to wait for at least another couple of years.'_

'_Yeah….. I think so too.'_

'_I love you Spence.'_

'_I love you too Toby. Look, I know we're just home but I'm sort of exhausted so…..'_

'_Course. Good night sweetheart!'_

'_Good night baby.'_

After a couple of minutes Spencer heard Toby drift off to sleep.

She tossed and turned but couldn't sleep, all that she could think of was what Toby had said, did he really not want another kid until a couple of years?

If he really felt that way, how on earth was she supposed to explain that she had been throwing up and that she had forgotten to take her pill in Paris.

**DUN DUN DUN….. ****Ok this wasn't my greatest chapter. Either I'll do the prologue next, or another chapter and then the prologue. I'll post the sequel after the prologue.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry this isn't a real chapter. I have lots to do at the moment and I am flying to England for a couple of days, so I probably won't be able to update until next Thursday or Friday! Thanks for your understanding!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

How would you describe it?

'_Spencer, calm down and tell me what you need.' _Aria shouted over Spencers rambling on the phone.

Spencer took a deep breath, it had been a week since they had moved into the house and they had already got most of the furniture and just needed to paint the walls, and Toby had left for work. She had kissed him goodbye and immeadiately picked up her phone and had dialed Arias number.

'_Aria, just please come over and bring a pregnancy test with you.' _Spencer pleaded, not in the mood to explain the situation.

Silence on the other end of the phone, _'Aria? ARIA?'_

'_Yeah I'm still here.' _Aria sighed, _'I'm just so confused. I thought you and Toby were going to wait for a couple of years.'_

'_Aria please, I can't do this right now. Can you please just come over. I-I n-need you.' _Spencer started whimpering.

'_Course.' _Arias voice was full of sympathy, _'Do you want me to bring Hanna and Emily.'_

'_No, Emily is meeting Paiges parents and I don't want to ruin Hannas day with Caleb.'_ Spencer decided.

'_Sure. Ok I'll be there soon.'_

10 minutes later Aria arrived and Spencer instantly snatched the pregnancy test out of her hands and raced into the bathroom. When she came out she was shaking and Aria ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her petite figure, slowly pulling her over to the couch.

_'Spence? Why do you think you're pregnant? Please don't cry!'_

_ 'I don't want to be pregnant. Toby will hate me, he'll want to leave me, and he'll find someone that doesn't look like a baby whale. He even told me he would want to wait for another child. I can't be pregnant, I just can't.'_ Spencer wept.

Aria gently stroked her hair shushing her. She knew even if Spencer was pregnant, she would love that child as much as she loved Jasmin.

'_Spencer, don't say that. Toby loves you so much. He won't leave you for getting pregnant. Even when you were in labour, he looked at you like you were the most beautiful woman on this planet, and I don't want to sound like Hanna but you were bright red in the face and you were screaming at anyone who touched you.' _Spencer giggled despite herself, still hiding her face in Arias neck, _'What I want to say is that Toby loves you and will stay with you no matter what. And you know it.'_

'_But what if….'_

_'No buts Spence! You two will be fine, what ever happens. Jason is even talking about kids because of you. JASON! He is the biggest macho ever. Listen you'll be fine. Just trust me, ok?_'

_'Ok….'_ Spencer snivelled, _'Thanks Aria…. Hey wait. Are you trying to get pregnant?'_

_'Oh no…. I mean I love kids and I can definitely see them in my future, but I'm not ready yet and I'd be a terrible mom.'_

Before Spencer could protest that she would in fact be a brilliant mom, the timer they had set 3 minutes ago went off.

Spencer took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom, Aria following close behind. She reached out her hand to take the pregnancy test, but inches before, she pulled her hand back shaking her head. She saw Aria look questionly at her and sighed, _'I'm nervous. I don't want to look.'_

Aria knew that she would have to convince Spencer to look at it for the next half an hour, so she just picked it up and thrust it in Spencers face, bracing herself for the reaction.

_'Oh my god…..'_ she heard Spencer mutter.

_'Oh Spence. I'm so sorry, it'll be ok I…'_

_'Wait Aria. Stop!_' Spencer interrupted her, a smile breaking out onto her face, '_Aria. The test is negative, I-I'm not pregnant!'_

_'Oh Spence!'_ Aria smiled, _'That's great! See, I told you you had nothing to worry about!'_

As on cue, Jasmin started crying from the other room,_ 'Momma, Momma….'_

Spencer and Aria laughed and Spencer said, _'One sweetheart is quite enough right now.'_ As they sprinted in to where Jasmin was holding out her chubby arms for Spencer to take, a bright smile on her face appearing when Spencer picked her up and bounced her on her hip.

* * *

Aria stayed for a couple of hours only to be called by Jason as he had something very special planned for her. Spencer groaned in disgust when Aria read her the text, knowing her brother too well to know that it wouldn't be a harmless romantic dinner with candles. She quickly shooed Aria out before she could start raving about her and Jason and what he probably had planned.

_'Looks like it's just you and me Jasmin.'_

Jasmin just looked up at her quizzically with her big blue eyes.

Spencer kissed her nose and asked,_ 'Do you want to watch TV with mommy?'_

Jasmin clapped her podgy hands, though she could have no idea what Spencer was talking about, she was just a very cheerful child.

As Spencer was desperate to watch the history channel, she switched it on and they watched a very 'interesting' documentary about the Queens and Kings of England she heard Toby come through the door.

_'Spence? Where are you?_'

'_In the living-room. Quiet! Jasmin is about to fall asleep.'_ Spencer hissed

Toby crept into the room and tried to peck her lips, grunting in annoyance when she turned her head away from him so his lips collided with her cheek.

'_Toby, you know I don't like kissing you when you're all sweaty.'_ Spencer complained, actually just trying to stall the question she was planning to ask him. '_Go take a shower!'_

'_You've never said that before….. But fine!'_ Toby grumbled making his way to the bathroom, stomping like an annoyed child, which made Spencer laugh at him.

After about 10 minutes (he was a quick showerer) he came back out in only his towel and made his way to Spencer who was now in Jasmins bedroom

She turned around from where she was tucking Jasmin into her bed as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

As if by a magical force, her eyes were brought to his abs and it was physically impossible to tear them away.

Toby chuckled at her and slowly lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes and gently brushed his lips over hers and asked mischievously, _'So am I allowed to kiss you now?'_

Spencer didn't reply just led him by the hand to the couch and pushed him onto it, glimpsing lust in his eyes.

She sat on his lap one leg on either side of it. They made out for a couple of minutes before Toby started to slowly remove her shirt, she suddenly remembered that she wanted to ask him something, and didn't want to stall any longer, so she pulled away.

Toby looked confused. _'What's wrong Spence? Did- did I do something wrong?'_

Spencer sighed, _'No Toby, you were perfect. You always are. It's just… Can I ask you something. But you have to promise not to be mad.'_

_'Ask.'_ Toby replied instantly.

_'Earlier…. After you left. I called Aria, because…' _she paused and took a deep breath, _'I thought I was pregnant. I mean I'm not!' she added hastily as she saw Tobys surprised face, 'It was just I was sick and I forgot to take my pill one night when we were in Paris…._'

_'And you thought I would leave you if you were pregnant because I said I wanted to wait a couple of years…._' He finished her sentence for her.

_'How did you…..'_

_'How did I know? Spence I know you better than anybody! I know you think that I would leave you if something happened that was unplanned. Look Spencer, I don't understand why you still think I'm going to leave you. Jasmin was unplanned, wasn't she? And we both love her with all our hearts, I love both of you with all of my heart. Spencer, can you just trust me for once? I promise you I will never leave you!'_

_'I know Toby….. I just don't want to loose you.'_ Spencer mumbled feeling dejected.

_'You're stuck with me Spence, whatever happens! If you want I can show you how much you mean to me .'_ Tobys tone of voice turned from serious into playful, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

_'Hmmmm…. I think I'd like that.'_ Spencer played along, her voice also turning flirty.

Toby kissed Spencer on the lips for a meer second before making his way down her body until her thighs, where he made his way up again.

As they kissed and as their bodies moved as one, Spencer finally realized their love was beautiful and strong, no matter what would happen. All her insecurities disappeared as she made love to the only man that would ever make her feel secure.

She never would have thought that someone would make her feel so happy, so at peace. But Toby Cavanaugh, the man she had once hated had.

He had made her realize that she didn't need to be perfect at everything, that she didn't need to win everything, that he accepted her no matter what she looked like, that she was loved….

Spencer loved Toby and Toby loved Spencer. That was all that mattered.

And if someone ever asked Spencer to define her relationship with one word, she would most certainly answer:

Endless, our love is Endless.

**AN: Sooooo that's the end of Endless Love! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've had so much to do. I'm going to do a sequel and it will start very soon. **** I hope you liked this fan fiction! Love everyone who reviewed this! Thanks so much.**


End file.
